Want Some CoCo?
by TheJSpammer
Summary: Courtney is devastated after what happened in Greece. As is a scrawny, geeky boy. When Courtney is in an emotional crisis, Cody comes to help her. Will they spark up a friendship. Maybe even more?
1. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, again, this is a story that has been done before. It takes place during TDWT, right after Greece's Pieces. All the eliminations are the same. This is heavily inspired by "Candy For Your Thoughts?" and "Change of Plans"! If you haven't read them somehow, please, check them out! They are amazing stories! By the way, italics means that that person is thinking. Also, I wrote this before, but the coding was wrong, so I'm rewriting and fixing it at the same time. Anyways, on with the show.

Echoing throughout Chris' death trap of a plane, was sobbing. The sobs and sniffles were faintly heard through the whole plane. Everyone from first class, to economy class, to Chris and Chef's place heard it. Though the Amazons had technically won, no one really believed that. Tyler had revealed Gwen and Duncan's secret, ruining almost everyone's day.

Up in first class, everyone was doing something different. Heather was yelling at somebody on the plane for a drink. Sierra was making Gwen paper dolls and ripping their heads off, and Gwen was wistfully looking out the window. The sole male member of the Amazons was scanning everyone to see what he could do. Sierra, obviously he couldn't talk to. Heather, also, was out of the question. She would just yell at him. She was fed up enough without him. And Gwen, oh Gwen. Gwen would've been the first he would've decided to talk to, but, he couldn't. First of all, he wanted to talk about the kiss with someone, so that wasn't going to work. Second, he was still really sad.

Of all people she could choose, she chose Duncan. Owen, Tyler, DJ, or even Noah would have been better. But no. She chose Duncan. What a punch in the gut! He was an asshole, a bully, and overall a mean person. He bullied his friend Harold, he was rude to him and all his other friends. The reason he helped with Trent was because he was a great person. He wasn't rude, he was a good friend of his, and, most of all, Trent was a great guy. If only TDA hadn't happened. His thought was interrupted by a huge sob heard by everyone.

"Does she EVER shut up!?", Heather asked, quite fiercely. "Hey, come on! She just got her heart broken!", Cody defended. "Well, she needs to stop living in the past! Get over it!", Gwen yelled. Cody flinched at this. This wasn't the Gwen he knew. The Gwen he knew would've tried to calm Courtney down. The Gwen he knew, would've argued with Heather, not agreed with her. But this wasn't the Gwen he knew.

Cody stayed silent after this. He didn't really want to argue. After about fifteen minutes, the heard another wail. "THAT IS IT! CODY GO SHUT HER UP!", Heather screamed. "Why me?", he asked. "Because, EVERYONE ELSE HATES HER!", she said, shouting the last part. Cody, yet again, flinched. "Alright, alright. Sheesh!", he said, getting up.

He walked back into the cargo hold looking for Courtney. She noticed a shadow running up the wall in the corner. "Courtney? Is that you?", he asked, worried she'll blow up at him. "WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DOING SOMETHING HERE!?", she howled at him. "Well, I was seeing if you were alright.", he said. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!", she roared. "Well, no. So, I'll try to cheer you up. I know how you feel, so I hope I know how to cheer you up.", he said.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW i FEE- oh crap. I'm so sorry Cody. I completely forgot about Gwen. I am so sorry!", she said. "Nah it's okay. I understand that you weren't trying to be mean. I mean, after 3 seasons of rejections, 2 guys, and countless flirts, I should just give up. At this point, I know that there is no chance now.", he said, frowning.

"Anyways, I'm here to cheer you up! Not pity myself. So, what do you want to do?", the techie asked. "Hurt Gwen and Duncan", she said, making a strangling gesture with her fists. "Well, we can't do that. I can't believe Duncan did that to you. You are a wonderful, beautiful, smart, courageous, and athletic person. Why would he give you up? God! What an ass! Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.", he said. "No, it's okay. Thanks for saying that. It really helped.", the mocha skinned girl said. "Really? Cool! I'm glad you feel better! Well, I'm gonna head back to first class. You coming?", he asked. "Um, no. I'm gonna stay back here a while. Is that okay with you?", she asked. "Of course! Well, see ya, and feel better!", he said, cleaning up.

He walked back to first class with a smile on his face. As soon as he opened the door to first class, everyone turned their heads to look at him. "What?", he asked. "You actually did it. She's quiet. How?", Heather asked. "All in the days work in of the Code-meister!", he exclaimed. "Ugh, just shut up so we can finally sleep.", she declared. "Fine, fine!", he said. He sat down and leaned his chair back. He momentarily thought about what happened in the cargo hold, then quietly fell asleep.

Back in the cargo hold, Courtney laid down on the floor wondering about what happened. _Why did Cody do that? I know he likes Gwen, and talking bad about her boyfriend isn't like him. Maybe he's finally gotten over her. Ha! Like that's true. God! Why Gwen, why? We were such great friends, and now, we are bitter rivals. If only we hadn't found Duncan. I need to get Heather's vote. Gwen is obviously voting for me, Sierra for her, and myself for Gwen. Cody likely will vote for me, and then there's Heather. She's the wild card. Who would she vote for? Maybe she can convince her to-_ and at that moment she heard something fall from the vents.

Ezekiel's voice was suddenly heard. "What're you doing, eh? Why're you just sittin' there?", the homeschooler asked. "Oh, I'm just thinking.", she stated. "Watcha thinkin' aboot, eh?", the obvious Canadian asked. "None of your business! Sorry, it's just, I have a lot on my mind.", she said. "It's okay, eh! Do you have any food?", the starved boy asked. Courtney looked through her pocket and found an apple. She tossed it up to him. "Here. I know you've been starved, so have some food.", she said. "Thanks, eh!", he said. After this, he scampered away. _God. How starved is he? Anyways, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah! I have got to thank Cody for that. That was so nice!_ After this thought, she sat there and just kept on thinking about the past twenty four hours.

Author's Note: So, I know that I already uploaded this story, but the coding was wrong. Also, I reread it, and found many things I didn't like. This time, I switched it up, so hopefully, this time it works. Anyways, have a nice week, and keep on reviewing!


	2. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, I've written this chapter twice already, and I pretty TO'd. My computer keeps pressing the back arrow, restarting this entire thing. Anyways, on with the story.

All was well in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, considering the circumstances. Alejandro, though confused why the sobs of Courtney stopped, felt relieved. Tyler was looking at the remaining bruises from when Duncan beat him up after spilling the beans on him and Gwen kissing. Owen looked worried for all his friends.

Things for Team Amazon were surprisingly better than you'd think. Heather was only slightly miffed at her team. Sierra woke up after falling asleep and continued here ripping of paper Gwen dolls project. Gwen was sketching something outside the window, while Courtney glared daggers into her back. And Cody... well, where was Cody?

Cody was actually hiding in the cargo hold behind a few boxes. Nobody would check here because he is near where Zeke lives and no one wants to see him. Cody was thinking about if he could talk to anybody. Team Chris is Really x4 Hot was out of the question. He didn't want to be in the same room as Duncan and Alejandro.

For Team Amazon, Heather and Sierra were out of the question. Courtney would just blow up at him. And there were more than one reason for him not to talk to her. First, it would be awkward. Second, Courtney and Sierra would just drag him away. And lastly, Duncan might beat him up if he hit on her. Trent wouldn't have done that. Trent was actually nice and cool.

Suddenly, he heard the speaker go off. "Victims, I mean contestants. Head to the dining room." Cody groaned. _Great. Another stupid challenge._

Once he got there, he saw Duncan hit on Gwen. Cody didn't show it, but he wanted to walk over there and throw Duncan off the plane. Cody realized something, though. They actually landed. No crashes or having to jump out of it while it's moving. Miraculous.

They stepped of the plane, and Chris told them their challenge. Then, out of nowhere, a laser hit Duncan. Everybody laughed, sans Gwen. After a while, they were set off. They encountered two problems. First, there was a huge minefield. Secondly, an obnoxious, yet familiar ding rang out.

 _ **Boyfriend Kisser!**_

 _ **I thought she was my friend,**_

 _ **But now it's time to diss her!**_

 _ **Sure we had some fun times,**_

 _ **But I'm not gonna miss her, now!**_

 _ **Boyfriend Kisser**_

 _ **You're gonna get what's comin' to you,**_

 _ **If it's the last thing, I ever do-oo-oo**_

 _ **That's right!**_

 _ **That's right!**_

 _ **That's right!**_

 _ **That's right!**_

 _ **Let's go a little back!**_

 _ **We captured Duncan in a sack!**_

 _ **And had a laugh attack,**_

 _ **When you stretched me on the rack!**_

 _ **All the times you made me smile,**_

 _ **You wanted my man,**_

 _ **All the while!**_

"Duh! It was so obvious!" Sierra exclaimed.

 ** _Boyfriend Kisser!_**

 ** _You're not my new sister!_**

 ** _You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!_**

 ** _Boyfriend Kisser!_**

 ** _You're gonna get what's comin' to you_**

 ** _If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!_**

After Courtney and Heather finished their song, Cody started throwing candy on the mines to lead them to Area 51.

When they got in the place, they turned around and saw "Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot" right behind them. After a bit of discussing they decided to split up. Gwen opted to go alone and she immediately walked off. Obviously Sierra wanted to go with Cody, so Cody tried to think of something.

"Hey, Sierra! What about I go with Courtney, and you go off with Heather! You see, if we let them go alone, they might make an alliance to get us kicked off! We wouldn't want that would we? You are too smart to let that happen!" Cody said. Courtney and Heather looked stunned. Sierra, who had never heard Cody compliment her before, immediately agreed. Before she could change her mind, Cody grabbed Courtney's arm and ran off. After a couple of seconds, Courtney skidded to a stop.

"Why did you choose me!? I wanted to go alone!" Courtney said.

"Well, I wanted to get away from Sierra, first of all. Secondly, you couldn't go alone because Gwen went alone" Cody said, noticing how she twitched when he mentioned Gwen. "I also wanted to try to help you with the whole Gwen-Duncan fiasco.", Cody said. He noticed that

"What do you mean? I am completely fine!" she replied.

"You know you're not okay. I saw you twitch when I mentioned Gwen. Also, you laughed way too hard and long at Duncan getting zapped to be normal. That laugh was way too forced" Cody said.

Courtney tried to combat that, but she just stammered. She couldn't find a comeback. She just turned around with a HMPH!, and walked away briskly. Cody had to jog to try to catch up her. Courtney turned a corner, and Cody followed. Only, she wasn't there.

Author's Note: Hey, I decided to make this a two-parter because it is SUPER late. Also, I'm scared I'll have too rewrite this chapter again. Well, see ya guys next week! Bye!


	3. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Nothin' to say here! On with the show!**

Cody was scared out of his mind. Courtney had turned the corner, and went missing.

"Courtney! Where are you!?" he yelled. He rushed around where he last saw her, and checked every single place. After searching in a pile of boxes, he rushed off again. He skidded around the corner, and slammed into Gwen.

"Ow! Sorry, Gwen!" Cody apologized.

"It's fine," she mumbled.

"Hey, have you seen Courtney anywhere? She went missing and I'm worried about her." he asked.

Instead of telling him an answer, she said something else. "Why should I care? I don't care about Courtney. I don't care if she goes missing!" she said. She started speed-walking away, not wanting to continue talking about Courtney. Cody just shook his head. He felt disappointed in Gwen. This was not the Gwen he fell in love with.

After searching for a couple more minutes, he found a small building, looking like a storage container. He knocked on the door, yelling Courtney's name. He put his ear against the door, listening for something. He heard a very indistinct voice. He couldn't make out the words or who it was. He banged on the door, hoping it would open. When it didn't, he looked around and saw a thin that could open it. He looked at it, and it looked like a puzzle.

After working on it for a while, the door finally opened, with steam coming out. He saw a figure walk out. Out of the steam, he saw it was Courtney, but she looked... different? She had white makeup and green hair. Cody stifled a laugh. Courtney noticed this, and looked annoyed.

"What are you laughing at? I just got kidnapped!" she yelled. Cody slowly pointed his finger at her.

"Y-you have white makeup and green hair." he said, finally laughing.

"AUGH!"

Cody finished laughing, saying "Okay, I think we should try to find an artifact." They decided to go left, looking for anything intact. After a bit of searching, the heard two voices. They hid behind a corner, looking to see who it was. Cody noticed the first figure, Gwen. He wondered if she was talking to Heather. But that voice was no Heather. It was low, deep, and very recognizable. Duncan. Cody scowled as Duncan came into the light. He heard them talk abut their relationship, and then, Duncan kissed Gwen. Cody had to use all his might to keep Courtney from running out and attacking them. Gwen and Duncan parted ways, waving to each other.

Courtney let out a shriek, thrashing around, trying to get away from Cody. He kept holding on, barely able to contain her. She eventually calmed down, getting down to her knees. She started crying, and Cody didn't really know what to do. He awkwardly patted her head, trying to calm her down. She eventually got down to only a few sniffles, but she was still obviously sad. They eventually got up and walked around.

They turned a few corners before they saw Heather and Sierra holding a glowing cube. They approached them, and went off to find Gwen. They found Gwen slowly turning a corner. She jumped when they found her. They ran out of the building hoping to get there first. They saw Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Cody pointed out that Tyler was on the ground and Duncan and Alejandro were mad at him.

"And it looks like Team Amazon is the winner!" They cheered, but Cody noticed Tyler sulking. He knew that either Duncan or Tyler were going home, and Duncan didn't fail. They headed back to the plane, and then into first class. Cody looked through the first class window into economy class to notice on Alejandro, Duncan, and Owen. Poor Tyler. He noticed, like earlier, everyone was doing the same thing. Sierra with the dolls, Heather being annoyed, Courtney crying/sniffling, and Gwen was sketching the clouds. Cody sighed and sat alone in the corner. If only everything was normal.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't do this yesterday, I was just too tired to finish it. I did it today though, so here it is. See you next week! Bye!**


	4. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 4

Cody was having a normal day, so suddenly appearing in a gray room was not what he was expecting. The room was slowly changing between different colors of gray. After a moment of confusion, he began walking. He didn't know what was compelling him to do so, but for some reason he had to go forward. For some reason, the room kept expanding, turning into more of a hallway. He kept on walking with nothing changing. The same fading grey colors flashed throughout the hallway.

After a walking for a while, he noticed a figure slowly coming into eyesight. Cody studied the body figure. He then determined the owner of the body. His long time crush, Gwen. He tried to approach her, planning to ask her what was going on. As soon as he came up to her, however, she put her hand up. She was obviously trying to get him not to talk.

"Why do you have a crush on me? After numerous failed attempts, you still adore me. After every insult, slap, crotch hit, and tease, you still pursue me. Why? Why can't you just take a hint? Why don't you leave me be?" Gwen asked. Cody was shocked. He was about to answer, when he realized something. He didn't have an answer. He didn't know why he loved her. Gwen had rarely done anything nice to him. Why did he like her.

Cody felt something, however. When he thought about him loving her, he felt a pang in his stomach. The brown-haired boy didn't know why, but he knew it had to do with what he had said. Had he finally gotten over Gwen? Surely not, right?

Suddenly, Gwen faded away, leaving nothing but the grey hallway and Cody inside of it. Once again, he began walking forward again. He turned right and saw someone hunched over, sniffing a sock. The figure was tall and had a long braid. Cody could only think of one person that this could be. Sierra. Cody was lucky enough not to come in contact her, but he heard her making satisfied noises. SHe must have been happy to find that sock.

For the third time, he continued walking. And once again, he found another figure. This one was closer to the shape of Gwen, but also different. When he got close enough, he noticed the short brown hair protruding out of the figure. Courtney appeared to be walking towards him as well. After a bit, they got close enough for them to be able to talk to each other.

"Do you still love Gwen?" Courtney asked. She had a serious look on her face. Cody so surprised by the question, that he didn't respond.

"So you do. After all that she's done to you, you chase her. She hits and berates you, but you love her. Why?" she asked. Cody realized this was very similar to Gwen's rant. They really would've been good friends.

"I-I don't love her. It's just-" Cody was defending, but he got interrupted.

"Just what? Don't you understand? You're so insensitive." Courtney interrupted harshly.

"What don't I understand?" Cody asked.

"This" Courtney replied. Before Cody could even question why she only said "this", she cupped his head in her hands and kissed him. Cody eyes bulged out of his head. He became stiff with confusion. And with that, he woke up.

Instead of waking up peacefully, however, he felt something touching him. It felt wet and sloppy. He opened his eyes, and saw Sierra. Cody instinctively pulled back and screamed. While everyone else was already awake, they were half-asleep. They all shot up, looking for the source of the noise. They pinpointed Cody, clinging to his chair, screaming.

"Agh! What happened? Why are you waking us up!?" Heather asked.

"S-S-Sierra w-was k-kissing me!" Cody stammered.

"No, I saw Cody making kissy lips, and I just _knew_ he was dreaming of me. So, as a present, I gave him what he wanted." Sierra defended.

"Right, sure. Of course he was dreaming of you. He couldn't have maybe been dreaming of Gwen?" Courtney said, quite dryly.

"HMPH!" Sierra said, turning around.

"Attention ex-campers. Please proceed to the dining area for an announcement." the intercom rang out.

"Oh great, what now?" Gwen asked.

As they walked into the dining area, they noticed Team CIRRRRH surrounding Chris.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Well, you won't be able to happily hop of the plane. This is more of a non-landing flyby." Chris announced.

"Fun..." Courtney said.

One by one, the contestants dropped out. Courtney jumped out first, followed by Alejandro, Duncan, then Gwen. Owen said something about not hitting his crotch on the ground and/or a cactus. From the noise they heard, he had not accomplished escaping pain. Heather jumped next, leaving only Cody and Sierra.

"So, _Cody_." Sierra started. "We're up here all alone, and-"

"NOPE" Cody exclaimed, jumping out of the plane.

"Cody come back!" Sierra shouted, jumping after her crush.

After a couple of minutes, everyone got to the starting line, and Chris explained the rules. With him finishing his explanation, the contestants went on to try to get their emus.

Cody was struggling to get his emu. After a while, however, he was able to get it. After looking up after getting his emu, he noticed only Alejandro and Heather had gotten their emus so far. He looked around, seeing how everyone was doing. Gwen and Duncan were trying, and failing, to help each other. Owen had gotten an emu, but he needed a second one to get on. And finally, Sierra looked as if she was getting pecked to death by an emu.

Lastly, Cody laid his eyes on Courtney. She was obviously having trouble. Cody decided to help her out.

"Hey, it looked like you needed help. I have an easy emu, here. You want it?" Cody asked.

"What? I'm not struggling. You're struggling. Of course I don't want it!" Courtney resisted.

"Well, you don't have an emu yet, so you could use a little help." Cody countered.

"I don't want it!" Courtney continued.

"Fine, fine. Just, don't be too late." Cody gave in.

Deciding it wasn't worth arguing with her, Cody got his emu to trot away.

While not encountering anything along the way to the finish line, Cody ended the race very tired. He pretty much collapsed from the heat. Heather, Alejandro, and Gwen had beaten him. After begging for a bit, Chris reluctantly gave a sip of water.

After a long time, Sierra, Duncan, and Courtney had gotten there. Owen was still missing.

"All right Team Amazon! Now, you must hook yourself up to the bungee cord, and drop. Then, while at the bottom of the bungee cord, you must grab a sheep. Once you get back up here, you will shear the sheep. If your sheep has a tattoo of your team symbol, you win immunity. Only three have your team's symbol each though.

Heather decided to go first. She hopped off, and brought a sheep up with her. Gwen grabbed the razor and started shearing.

"Come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!" Heather bossed.

Before Heather could complain anymore, however, they heard the annoying little chime.

"Singing time!" Chris announced. Everybody groaned.

 _ **Shearing sheep, don't be a creep**_

 _ **It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps**_

 _ **Win the game, don't be so lame**_

 _ **Try to lose this and your face I'll maim**_

 _ **Shear the sheep, then with a smile**_

 _ **Make yourself a giant wooly-wooly-wooly pile**_

 _ **You had your chance, you turned him down**_

 _ **So don't be giving me no cranky frown**_

 _ **We are shearing sheep**_

 _ **We are shearing sheep**_

 _ **We are shearing sheeeeeep**_

Sierra then ran onto the stage, hugging Cody. Chef hauled her away to protect Cody.

 _ **Shearing sheep instead of you**_

 _ **Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos**_

 _ **I'll find a logo, we'll win again**_

 _ **And I'll be here until the bitter end!**_

 _ **We are shearing sheep**_

 _ **We are shearing sheep**_

 _ **We are shearing sheeeeep!**_

The song ended, leaving Team Amazon to notice Owen had arrived. Alejandro was handed a pair of rusty scissors.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Alejandro asked.

"Shear the sheep!" Chris replied.

Duncan decided to try to show off and jumped off. When he got back up, everyone noticed he had grabbed a cactus, causing Cody and Courtney to burst out laughing. Duncan scowled at them. Alejandro grinned at this, knowing it was throwing everyone off their game.

"Courtney! Stop flirting with Duncan, and get over here!" Heather yelled. Apparently, Gwen had jumped and gotten a sheep. After shearing it, they noticed there was no tattoo. Sierra suddenly ran of the cliff, screaming it was for Cody. Cody then picked up the harness, realizing that she jumped without it. After landing, she was taken off by the medics.

Alejandro jumped off the cliff, grabbing a sheep. They cut off the wool, and saw that it had a tattoo. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot cheered, knowing Team Amazon was going t their first elimination.

"Ugh! Good job team! We failed! And it's all your fault!" Heather yelled.

Cody started thinking about who would get eliminated. Cody then realized something. Either Courtney or Gwen were going home, both being good friends of his. He got an idea, realizing it would save both of them. And Cody knew just what he had to do.

Cody walked up to Gwen, who was sitting on a rock nearby. He chose her instead of Courtney because she is less stubborn.

"Hey Gwen, I have an idea."

"What? What kind of idea?" Gwen asked.

"An idea to save you from being eliminated." Cody revealed.

"Right. We vote off Courtney." Gwen said.

"Wrong. We vote off Heather. It's out best shot! If we voted off Courtney, we know Sierra and Courtney would vote for you, and us for Courtney. Heather is the swing vote. We don't know who she'll vote for. If we vote for Heather, I can get Sierra on my side easily." Cody explained.

"But, then later, if we lose it'll be a tie breaker." Gwen countered.

"But at least you'll make it that far." Cody said.

"Fine, but we'll get Courtney off next." Gwen said.

"Of course" Cody ended.

Cody then went on to find Sierra. Out of the

"Hey Sierra, can I ask a favor of you?" Cody asked.

"Sure, honeybuns."

"Don't vote off Heather." Cody said.

"Why?" Sierra asked.

"Because I like her. I want to date her. So, please, don't vote her off." Cody fake pleaded.

"W-what?" Sierra asked with her head twitching.

Cody ran away before Sierra could flip out. Cody decided to just shuffle some cards he had, trying to learn new, cool ways to shuffle.

After awhile, Chris announced the elimination ceremony would begin. Cody walked to the elimination room, hoping his plan had worked.

"Alright, Amazons. Your first elimination this season. Nice job! Anyways, just go in the confessional, and stamp the passport of the person you want gone! Cody first." Chris explained.

Cody walked into the confessional/bathroom. He looked at the passports, and stamped down Heather's. He looked up, and said "I hope this works."

He walked out and sat on the bleachers.

"Courtney, your up!" She got up and went into the bathroom.

She walked out with a smug grin on her face.

"Gwen!"

Gwen slowly got up, and got into the voting room. When she walked out, she shared a hopeful glance with Cody.

"Heather, your turn!"

Heather, like Courtney, went in, voted, and walked out with a grin.

"Sierra, you're last!" Chris said.

Sierra slowly stumbled into the room, sniffling. When she got in there, she started bawling. After about a minute, Chef forced her to vote, dragging her out.

"Alright! Time to read the votes!"

"One vote for Gwen!"

"Another, for Gwen!"

"One for Heather!" Heather looked shocked at this statement.

"A second for Heather!"

"And finally, the final vote goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Heather!"

"WHAT!? HOW DID I GET ELIMINATED?" Heather yelled.

"Sorry, but you're outta here!" Chris said.

"That's what you get, Cody-stealer!" Sierra exclaimed.

"What?" Heather asked. Before she was able to get an answer, however, she was shoved out of the plane.

Courtney had a similar face to what Heather had.

"B-but.. W-... how?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Cody, what did you tell Sierra?" Gwen asked.

"I'll explain later." he replied.

"I don't think this was the right idea" Gwen said.

"Don't worry about it!" Cody said, not realized what Sierra was capable of.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I didn't abandon this story! I was busy working on my other story. While I'm not sure if I'll upload a new chapter next week, but as of next Friday, I will be on summer break! So I'll be able to upload maybe once every two or three days. Obviously not for each story. Maybe a chapter of "Cody's Retry" on one day, then a couple days later I'll upload a new chapter for this story. Anyways, see you later!**


	5. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 5

Cody had made a mistake. He had told Sierra that he liked Heather. While this did save Gwen and Courtney, it caused something horrible. Cody was presently being kidnapped by Sierra, basically being held hostage by her. In response to him "having a crush on Heather", she was trying to brainwash him into liking her.

"You like me, I'm beautiful. You'd love to date me. We'll get married, have 4 kids, 9 grandkids, 6 great grandkids, then die peacefully together. You like me, I'm beautiful." Sierra repeated.

Cody was tied up in the corner of the cargo hold, tape over his mouth. Occasionally, Sierra would lift the tape, asking him if he loved her. Cody, scared of what would happen if he said yes, said no each time. He was busy slamming his head into a wall at the moment.

"Honey! Stop that! You're hurting yourself! You won't be able to hear me brainwas- I mean teach you!" Sierra complained. She moved her arms and stopped him from doing that. Cody groaned, though sounding weird with the tape on his mouth.

 _Please dear lord, someone come find me. Except Alejandro or Duncan. They won't help._

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey Courtney, have you seen Cody? Or Sierra for that matter?" Gwen asked.

"What, you want to kiss them too?" Courtney mocked. Gwen groaned, knowing how stubborn Courtney was.

"No, I'm legitimately worried. You know how Sierra is. For all we know, Cody could have been raped!" Gwen persuaded, throwing her arms up for emphasis.

"While that may be true, why would I want to help you or the geek?" Courtney asked.

"First of all, I know you Courtney. Even if you don't know the person amazingly well, you don't want something bad to happen to them." Gwen replied. "And, Cody specifically chose to go with you during the Area 51 challenge. Also, as I was searching, Cody ran into me, full sprint. He was breathing heavily and sweating. After greeting each other, he immediately asked if I had seen you. Apparently, you had gone missing, and Cody was very worried about you. That should at least be worth something."

"Fine, let's go." Courtney gave in.

"All right, let's start with the most likely place, the cargo hold." Gwen decided.

Beginning their search, they passed through the economy class, ignoring Duncan asking them why they were together. They got in the cargo hold, and saw one, singular light, shining in the back. They heard a faint voice, sounding like it was trying to coerce someone.

After passing a couple of boxes, they saw someone. Someone with purple hair.

"Sierra!? What are you doing down here?" Gwen asked.

"AGH! Oh, it's you. N-nothing!" Sierra said, quite awkwardly.

"What's behind you then?" Courtney asked.

"N-nothing. Go away!" Sierra defended. Instead of going away, however, Courtney threw her aside, revealing a young, brown haired boy, tied down with tape over his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Gwen yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" This got the attention of Chris is Not So Hot. They walked down there, wondering why Gwen was yelling. After reaching Cody, they all winced. Owen looked very scared for his friend. Duncan didn't care too much, but still looked shocked. Even Alejandro looked freaked out.

"Dios mío!" Alejandro exclaimed. Owen and Gwen were quick to untie him and take the tape off his mouth.

"AGH! Oh thank god! I am eternally grateful to you guys! Thank you so much for saving me!" Cody praised.

"Hey! That's my husband you're talking to!" Sierra interrupted.

"Attention ex-campers! Report to the mess hall. If you don't make it there in time, grab something heavy!" Chris announced over the intercom. Immediately, the plane began to spin, making everybody fly around.

After getting outside, they surrounded Chris as he announced the challenge and it's rules.

"Hey, where are the jackets you ordered in the Yukon, huh?" Cody asked.

"Eh, who know?" Chris responded. Everybody groaned.

"Anyways, you'll find building supplies on each of your respective sides. Build!" Chris exclaimed.

"Build what?" Duncan asked.

"Go!" Chris said.

Team Amazon walked over to their supplies, wondering what to do. After messing around for a bit, Sierra suddenly got an idea, thinking this was exactly what Chris wanted. Cody, Courtney, and Gwen didn't want to mess with her, so they stayed away, letting Sierra do what she wanted. After a couple of minutes, Sierra finished.

Once the dust was blown away, it was revealed. A huge model of Cody's head.

"WHAT! THIS IS NOT WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BUILD!" Courtney screamed. She picked up the huge wrench, and chased Sierra.

"Good, they're far behind. Owen, don't mention that we're building a boat." Duncan whispered.

"WE'RE BUILDING A BOAT!?" Owen yelled. Team Chris is Ugly groaned. DING DING.

"Uh oh" Cody said.

 **They're way ahead, so we've got to go!**

 **We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!**

 **It doesn't have to be a boat,**

 **As long as it stays afloat!**

 **Oh why did we build his face!**

 **It's almost ready, to set sail!**

 **Just hammering in the final nail!**

 **Oh-oh-oh!**

 **We really did this fast!**

 **Soon we'll be back in first class!**

 **Because they built his face!**

 **We built his face!**

 **We're gonna take first place!**

 **Because we built his face!**

 **Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!**

 **We built his face!**

 **Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!**

Sierra finished the song, sliding in the snow. Cody sighed, knowing this song was about him. They cut open his head, and they climbed in. Because Team Chris is Really x4 Hot actually built a boat, they got cannonballs.

After getting in the water, Team Amazon paddled as hard as they could. They were far behind Alejandro, Duncan, and Owen.

"Ugh! We'll never catch up." Courtney complained.

"Hey, don't give up. What if they turn around?" Cody suggested.

"Really? And why would they do that?" Gwen asked.

In the distance, Team Amazon saw their opposing team turn around.

"WHAT!?" Courtney asked.

Suddenly, a cannonball came out of nowhere, narrowly missing Cody.

"AGH!" Cody yelled.

"WHO TRIED TO HIT MY CODY-KINS!?" Sierra screamed. She, for reasons unknown, jumped off the boat, screaming something no one could interpret.

"Oh, great" Cody said, putting his hand to his head. Another shot was fired, missing the boat entirely.

"Haha!" Gwen yelled. Suddenly, another cannonball appeared out of the sky. It was heading straight for Courtney.

"No!" Cody yelled, before jumping in front of her.

"AGH!" Cody yelled, holding his stomach.

"Cody!" Courtney exclaimed, rushing over to him.

Out in the distance, Gwen noticed something. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's ship had sank.

"What!?" Gwen yelled.

After about ten seconds, Sierra climbed onto Cody's head, (the boat one). She was dripping wet.

"Did you sink their boat, Sierra?" Gwen asked.

"Hehehe. Yeah. For Cody." Sierra responded.

After being brought back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Team Chris is Not So Hot was gathered in the elimination room.

"And two votes for Duncan. Duncan, you're outta here! If this hadn't been a reward challenge. You're still in the game." Chris announced. After Duncan sighed, glad he hadn't been voted out, he heard something. Something that sounded like a growl. Before he could pinpoint it though, it disappeared.

"What was that? Ah, probably Zeke. Nothin' I have to worry about!" he decided.

 **Author's Note: Nothing to really say here, other than that I have a reason for this mediocre chapter. At least I think it was mediocre. This is by far my least favorite episode from TDWT, so I wanted to get past it fast. Otherwise, I have nothing to say, so bye!**


	6. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 6

"Welcome back to Total… Drama… Aftermath!" Blaineley announced after the TDWT Aftermath intro came on.

"Say hello to our peanut gallery!" Geoff said, gesturing to the eliminated contestants and those who didn't qualify. They awkwardly waved, knowing that all of them had failed.

"First off, let's start off with our iconic segment! That's Gonna Leave A Mark!" Blaineley revealed.

The slideshow started off with Noah getting lasered, then moving on to Tyler getting injured in multiple ways, including him tripping, getting beat up by Duncan, and getting attacked by his emu from Australia. It then showed Sierra jumping of the cliff. Everybody winced at her doing that. It also showed Cody getting cannonballed in the stomach.

"And that ends our most famous segment. Now, originally, we were going to have a huge challenge involving past contestants doing challenges to get back on the show, but there has been a lot of drama recently. So, we've done a random number generator to decide who's getting back on the show. But…" Geoff said, noticing everybody was getting excited, "we will reveal that at the end of the episode." Everyone groaned. Blaineley chuckled, knowing she had them hooked.

"First off, we've got the snarky know-it-all, the king of sarcasm. It's Noah" Blaineley introduced.

"Great. After being unfairly eliminated by the eel, I'm forced to talk about it on international TV" Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"So Noah, how do you feel about the hunk himself, Alejandro." Blaineley asked.

"I've already expressed how I felt. Remember when I called Justin the anti-me?" Noah asked.

"You did?" Justin asked.

"Whatever, this doesn't include you. Well, I think Alejandro is now the official anti-me"

"Wow, really? We've got a lot of drama here. So Noah…" Blaineley started, before being interrupted.

"No more questions. I'm done with this stupid show." Noah said, before walking over to the peanut gallery and sitting down.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME, LOWLIFE!" Blaineley yelled. This shocked even Noah, who doesn't react to something often.

"Ahem." Blaineley coughed, straightening her dress. "Next we have the klutz himself, Tyler! Where is he?" Geoff asked, as Tyler had not come out into the room.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOO!" Tyler yelled, swinging in on a rope, holding up a light. Instead of falling like most people thought he would, he actually landed perfectly, exactly where he was supposed to.

"Aha!" Tyler exclaimed. Immediately, the light fell directly on him, knocking him nearly unconscious. The medics suddenly ran out, wrapping his head in bandages, and putting him in a wheelchair. Though he was still able to speak, it was mostly random noises.

"So Tyler, what do you think of Lindsay?" Blaineley asked.

"HAWT!" Tyler blurted out.

"Oh, okay then. That was… something. Anyways, what did you think of the contest?"

"STUPID! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!" he yelled.

"I think he has a concussion, brah." Geoff noted.

"What about your fellow contestants?" Blaineley asked.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tyler screamed.

"Yeah, okay, let's get him to a hospital." Blaineley said. The same medics ran out and pulled him of the stage.

"Tyler, wait!" Lindsay yelled, running after him.

"Hah! Told you she'd remember his name!" Leshawna announced, getting her money from Trent. He snapped his fingers.

"Finally, our favorite, or least favorite, diva! It's Heather!" Geoff introduced.

Heather strutted in, glaring at all the previous contestants.

"So, Heather, how was the contest?" Geoff asked, snickering.

"Ugh, don't remind. All the contestants sucked. Especially Alejandro. I hate that hot jerk!" Heather complained.

"Oh, so you think he's hot?" Blaineley asked.

"No! You misheard me!" Heather denied.

"Sure, sure. So, how do you feel about your elimination?" Blaineley questioned.

"I don't get it! Why wasn't Courtney gone?" Heather asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Blaineley asked. She pulled out the remote, showing this:

"Hey Gwen, I have an idea."

"What? What kind of idea?" Gwen asked.

"An idea to save you from being eliminated."

"Right. We vote off Courtney."

"Wrong. We vote off Heather. It's out best shot! If we voted off Courtney, we know Sierra and Courtney would vote for you, and us for Courtney. Heather is the swing vote. We don't know who she'll vote for. If we vote for Heather, I can get Sierra on my side easily." Before Heather could voice her outrage, Blaineley skipped to another part.

"Hey Sierra, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, honeybuns."

"Don't vote off Heather."

"Why?" Sierra asked.

"Because I like her. I want to date her. So, please, don't vote her off."

"W-what?"

The clips ended, leaving an enraged Heather.

"What? What!? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Heather screamed. Everybody covered their ears, with her scream being so loud it hurt.

She stood up, throwing the couch out of the room. Everybody ran out of the room, leaving only Heather. She started tossing everything in the room, towards the cameras and crowd. Even the crowd had to evacuate. From offscreen you could hear Geoff's voice.

"Come on, brah! We just got this fixed after the last aftermath!"

After about 15 minutes of destruction, she had finally calmed down enough, so everyone came back.

"Well, after that, we have something we've all been waiting for! Who's getting back in! Here are your numbers!

Katie- 1

Sadie- 2

Eva- 3

Trent- 4

Justin- 5

Beth- 6

Lindsay- 7

Tyler- 8

Bridgette- 9

Noah- 10

Heather- 11

Harold- 12

Izzy- 13

Leshawna- 14

"Yes, I know. Bridgette, Lindsay, and Tyler are not here, but they get numbers. But, Ezekiel and Geoff aren't getting numbers. Ezekiel's already on the plane, and Geoff has to host this. We are getting the results now!" Blaineley announced.

"It is not 1 or 2. It is not 12 or 10. It is not 13 or 3. It is not 4 or 5. It is not 6 or 8. It is not 14 or 11. And, finally, it is not 7! Bridgette is back in the game!" Geoff announced. "And no, I did not choose this. It was RNG." Geoff clarified.

Everyone cheered, besides Heather and Eva.

"And that's all we have for this episode! Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Geoff announced, with the outro music playing. The camera zoomed out, ending the episode.

 **Author's Note: Whew, my first Aftermath. I know this Aftermath was completely different from the original, but I wanted to have Heather's reaction to her getting eliminated, so I had the comeback challenge just be RNG. Anyways, see ya later guys!**


	7. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 7

Cody was very lucky. Chris had watched the tapes, and had seen Sierra kidnap Cody. Now, Chris isn't allowing Sierra in the same room as him on the plane. He must have had some type of humanity in there. While Cody was allowed in first class, Sierra was locked out.

"No thumb in my mouth? No hands on my feet? Nothing stolen? Sierra must have not been in here the entire night! Woohoo!" Cody cheered.

"She does that? Jeez, what a creep." Courtney insulted. She was reading magazine by the window. Luckily, she was only giving Gwen a death glare every couple of minutes.

"Haven't you noticed? She's pretty loud about it." Gwen told the CIT.

"No, I try to ignore crazy people. Or people who steal people's boyfriends!" Courtney shrieked.

"Well, obviously you're not ignoring me." Gwen said. Courtney let out a low growl, causing Cody to step in.

"Girls, girls, please. Please don't fight. This team has enough drama already, so please don't add any more." Cody pleaded.

"Fine, only so we can win." Gwen said.

"Contestants, can you please come down to the cargo hold?" Chris asked over the speaker.

They headed down there, hoping it wasn't another challenge. But they knew it was. Once they got down there, they saw the other team waiting as well. Cody looked around, looking where Sierra was. He didn't see her bolt out from behind a box, ready to tackle him. As soon as she stepped near him though, they floor fell through, sending them free falling.

"CHRIS! I F****** HATE YOU!" Cody said, while flying through the air.

"Does anyone know why there are swan boats falling as well?" Owen asked.

"Idiota! How would we know?" Alejandro insulted. Owen made puppy dog eyes, sad that his "best friend" just hurt him.

They fell into the water, perfectly fine, (somehow).

"Hey! We're alive!" Cody cheered. A series of whoops and other cheers filled the air, before being drowned out by something else.

"What's that noise?" Duncan asked, before seeing the answer. They water they fell in, was right next to Niagara Falls.

"CLIMB IN THE BOATS!" Cody ordered, hoping to save his life.

"If you let us live, I'll tutor any brain-dead person who requires it, even Duncan." Courtney pleaded.

"Hey, I heard that!" Duncan shouted.

"Good!" Courtney said.

"I we live, I'll let Sierra kiss me!" Cody also pleaded. Noticing the odd looks, he added, "What? Like we're gonna make it!"

"I. WANT. MY. KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sierra screamed, putting the rope in her mouth, and swimming over to Cody's swan. She hung the rope around its neck, and began paddling. Her legs were so fast, they were producing wind. She got the swans to safety, crashing it. They others shot out, landing on actual land. Cody skidded on the ground, leaving him breathless.

"Here comes the kiss!" Sierra said, walking up to him.

"What? No, no, NO!" Cody screamed, scrambling to his feet, trying to get away. They started to play a game of Cat and Mouse. After a while of chasing and screaming, Cody ran past Courtney, with Sierra still in constant pursuit. As Sierra ran past though, she tripped her.

"Courtney!? Why'd you do that? I almost got my kiss!" Sierra complained.

"It wouldn't have been consensual, so he obviously wouldn't have liked it."

"Yes he would! Wouldn't you, Cody?" Sierra asked. Before Cody could say no, Sierra answered for him. "Of course he would! Why wouldn't he? We're soulmates!" She swooned over thinking of them together.

"Okay, before Sierra can rape Cody anymore, let's get on with the challenge!" Chris announced, walking up. "But first, we must head to the casino!" Everyone cheered, wanting to go in an actual casino.

Once they got there, they realized something.

"Hey, this isn't a casino!" Duncan complained.

"Yeah, well your minors. We can't get minors into a casino. Trust me, we've tried." Chris informed. Though they were wondering what they tried, they didn't dare question it.

"But, we've got something to announce. On the last Aftermath, there was an RNG generator, that allowed someone back in the game!" Chris notified. Everyone looked around seeing everyone's reactions.

"Please not Heather. Please not Heather." Both Cody and Alejandro prayed.

"Please be Noah. Please be Noah!" Owen begged.

"It's…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Surfer girl, Bridgette!"

"WOOOOO!" Courtney cheered, while Cody and Alejandro wiped their heads in relief.

Bridgette rose up from the stage with microphone in hand.

"Now, sing Bridgette" Chris instructed.

"What do I sing!?" Bridgette demanded.

"I dunno." Bridgette rolled her eyes at the host. She started thinking of things that rhyme with 'bridge'.

 **Uh, my name's Bridge**

 **I'm as... cool as a fridge**

 **You can see me rising over the ridge**

 **With courage**

 **And porridge**

 **Uhhhhhhhh Done.**

Bridgette said, as she ended the song. She was blushing very hard, embarrassed at her own song.

"C'mon, that sucked! But some passion into it!" Chris told her.

"Well, it's better than what that stupid host, Blaineley could have done. She probably would have just talked about herself." Bridgette defended.

"True. Now then, in honor of the casino downstairs, we have brought a slot machine! Gentlemen, can you hop in please?" Chris asked.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Chris yelled, snapping his fingers. Chef walked over, and one by one, shoved them into the machine. They all let out groans, signifying their pain.

"Ladies, whatever man you roll, will be your partner for this challenge. Gwen, you're up first."

She walked up, and pulled the massive lever. Three Duncan heads popped up, and an actual Duncan shot out.

"Oh, hey babe." Duncan greeted.

"Why are there scratch marks on you?" Gwen questioned.

"Oh, Mr. Host over there put a bear in there!" Duncan said, glaring at Chris.

"What? It's for ratings?" Chris said. "Sierra, you next!"

"Mamma needs a brand new CODY!" Three Alejandro heads popped out instead.

"NO! I WANT CODY! I NEED CODY!" Sierra screamed. She slammed the door shut, crushing Alejandro.

"Nope. Alejandro's your partner. No take-backs." Chris informed her. She grumbled, but reluctantly opened the door for him to fall out. He started cussing her out in Spanish.

"Courtney!" she walked up pulling the lever. Three bears appeared.

"Oh crap." She said, before speeding away, with bear in pursuit. Her screaming could be heard even in the slot machine.

"Well, at least the bears gone." Cody told Owen.

"Yeah." he agreed, before farting excessively.

"CRAP! OWEN NO!" Cody yelled, before fainting.

"Bridgette, you go now!" Chris said. She pulled the lever and got Owen. As the slot machine opened up, a putrid smell filled the air.

"Owen? Why? Wait, isn't Cody stuck in there? With the smell?" Bridgette asked, as Owen nodded his head yes. After about two minutes, Courtney finally got back. She pulled the lever, and a limp Cody fell out.

"What happened to him!?" Courtney asked.

"Owen farted in there." Bridgette informed her.

"Ooo. Poor fella." Courtney sympathized. Once he woke up, Chris went on to explain the next challenge.

The 'husbands' climbed up on their pillars, and picked up their megaphones.

"Brides got their blindfolds on? 3...2...1...GO!" Chris yelled.

"Courtney take 3 steps, then turn right to avoid a pool of mud." Cody instructed. She did just that, and avoided the mud.

"Hey Courtney! Now turn right and take another 3 steps." Duncan told her. She took 2 steps, then realized Duncan said that. She narrowly avoided falling off the entire stage.

"Screw you, Duncan!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay Courtney, it's me, Cody. Turn left, then go straight for 6 steps." Cody told her. She did once again, and avoided a huge cake.

"Now run straight forward!" Cody told her, and she made it to the end.

"Yes! Thank you, CODY! At least someone here is a gentleman!" Courtney complimented, glaring at Duncan. He whistled innocently, not noticing Gwen also glare at him. She was obviously angry that instead of helping his girlfriend, he was messing with his ex. She growled, and just trudged through everything, getting her dress without Duncan's help.

Owen, though trying to help, wasn't doing very good. He had directions like, " Over there!" and "Go a couple of feet, then move!". Eventually though, Bridgette made it through. Sierra wasn't listening to Alejandro who was trying. She was listening to Cody's instructions, and because the obstacles were in different places, she was crashing everywhere. She also just trudged through the whole thing when Cody stopped saying stuff.

"Okay, everyone made it through. Some worse than others though. Now ladies, put on your dresses. Meet us guys out here when you're ready." Chris said.

After a few minutes, they walked out in their dresses. Cody was trying to cover his drool at looking at Courtney. Duncan was also drooling at Courtney, but he wasn't covering it. Once again, Gwen scowled at him.

"Teens, listen to me. The husbands must carry their wives over the tightrope that is over NIAGARA FALLS! Once you get to the opposite side, you must answer questions about Canada and America! The teams will go in the order of which you got your dress. Courtney, you must now carry Cody!" Chris ordered.

"What? But I'm the wife?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, but can Cody really carry you?" Chris asked. Noticing her silence he made a triumphant noise.

"Bridgette and Owen will be next, and then Gwen and Duncan. Alejandro and Sierra, you will go last. Now go!" Chris said.

Courtney picked up Cody, as he was blushing, and began the treacherous walk. They were halfway through, when they heard Duncan, with Gwen in hands, charging towards them. They noticed Owen and Bridgette had fallen, leaving those two behind them. Once Duncan hit them, they both flew forward. Duncan and Gwen fell, and Cody had made it to the far platform. Courtney barely hadn't made it, so Cody scrambled over and held onto her hand.

"C'mon! We gotta do this!" Cody said, as he struggled to get her back up.

"Stupid Duncan!" Courtney complained, as she tried to get back up. Sierra had seen Duncan attack Cody, and she, along with Alejandro, had to jump down and go after him.

"I'm not gonna let you fall!" Cody yelled, as he had barely gotten her up.

"Oh, thank you Cody!" she thanked, as she hugged him. Similar to what happened with her and Duncan in TDI, she immediately realized what she was doing, and let go, blushing. Cody was also blushing.

"All right, lovebirds. What's the Canadian animal?" Chef asked.

"The beaver!" Courtney said proudly.

"What's the capital of North Carolina, a state in the US?"

"Raleigh!" Cody answered.

"And what's Canada's national tree?"

They both answered, "The Maple Tree!"

"All right! You guys win. Now leave me alone!" Chef yelled at them.

"Courtney and Cody win it! Now you six, one of you is leaving tonight! Get on up here and get dried off. See you in the elimination room, losers." Chris yelled down to the six that fell.

In the elimination room, sat the eight remaining.

"So, let's get on with it!" Chris said.

"Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Sierra, and Alejandro are safe!" he said, throwing out the peanut bags.

"That means either Owen or Duncan are leaving today! And the one that gets a bag is… Duncan. Sorry, big guy, but it's your time to go!" Chris told the winner of season one.

"Aw man! But at least I got to hang out with my AWESOME friends! Especially you, Al." Owen told them, before jumping through the door frame. He got stuck, and Alejandro had to kick him out. Owen farted as he kicked, so the evil mastermind had to go down to his knees and gag.

"Now for the winners, you will have a cake on your, 'honeymoon'!" Chris said. Sierra started bawling when he said this. "You know this isn't real, right?" Chris asked. She responded by bawling some more.

"Ready to go up to first class, again?" Cody asked Courtney. She nodded, and they left into first class.

 **Author's Note: If I upload this now, I will technically make a new chapter 3 days in a row! Woo! Well, see you later!**


	8. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 8

Courtney was currently sleeping in a first class chair. She had turned on the heat function, making sleep come over her very easily. She only woke up because she heard chomping on the opposite side of her.

Cody was currently shoving as much cake as he could. The prize for winning the last challenge was a huge wedding cake, and Cody was about ½ of the way through eating it when he noticed Courtney starting to stir.

"Oh, hey dere Courtney!" Cody greeted, his face still full of food. Courtney giggled at the sight of the ridiculous boy.

"Cody, slow down. You're gonna choke. By the way, you've got a little something right there." Courtney pointed out. She licked her thumb, and wiped the spo where some cake icing was. They suddenly heard a scream come from out the door. They looked out and saw an infuriated Sierra glaring daggers, no, machetes into Courtney face.

A few interns arms appeared and, after a struggle, Sierra slowly disappeared, with her screams fading away.

"Holy crap. Is that what you've had to deal with this entire time!?" Courtney asked the geek.

"You do realize that we've been on the same team this entire time. You should know that she acts like this." Cody told her.

"Sorry. Before the merge, I kind of… ignored you." Courtney told him, pausing before the last part. The last part of her sentence caused an awkward silence.

"Well, that's okay. Even Gwen, who actually talked to me in the first season, kind of ignored me this season." Cody admitted. Once again, this caused an awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for constantly calling you weak. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry you got dragged into this love triangle. You didn't deserve any of that. You're a really nice guy. I'm… I'm sorry." Courtney apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." Cody told her. "That's not your fault. I mean, did you see me in Island? I was an idiot, a weirdo, and most of all, I was a pervert. There was really no reason you should've talked to me. Had I still been the person I was in Island, then it probably would've been safer if you weren't talking to me."

Courtney felt tears well up in her eyes. "I know, but I'm still sorry. It's not okay, I shouldn't have been so mean. I regret doing that." she said. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Cody's head on her shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry. Please, don't." Cody pleaded. As they were having their touching moment, they heard another shriek. They turned, and saw the same girl out there, thrashing around as she was being dragged away.

"YOUR RUINING THE MOMENT SIERRA! THINK OF THE RATINGS!" Chris yelled at the uber fan, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, so the reason that he kept Sierra away from you was to try to get us to hook up? How ridiculous." Courtney told her, "husband".

"Haha, yeah. Ridiculous." Cody responded.

"I mean, us two? A couple? AHAHAHA!" Courtney said, before bursting out laughing.

"Haha. That's funny." Cody replied weakly. He tapped his fingers, waiting for her to finish.

"Oh, that's funny!" Courtney said, wiping tears from her eyes. Cody sighed. Luckily, Courtney did not notice. Cody turned around after hearing a sound, and saw a figure out the window. This time though, it was not Sierra. It shorter yet broader, obviously a male. Because Owen was gone, and Alejandro was taller, so Cody could only think of one person of who this could be. Confirming his theory, Cody noticed a thin mohawk on the top of the figure.

The sound Cody heard was a growl, showing that Duncan was not happy that Courtney was laughing with Cody. Cody suddenly got an idea.

"Courtney, I have an idea." he told the still laughing girl.

"What?" Courtney asked, who suddenly stopped laughing.

"As you were laughing, I heard Duncan growl outside. He must have been upset that we were happy."

"So? Sorry, not to not appreciate his pain, but why is this important?"

"So, if we're together, he'll be unhappy. We need to fake date." Cody suggested.

"What? Are you trying to make a pass at me?" she asked.

"What? No! If we act like we're dating, he'll get more mad and aggressive, which will cause his elimination." Cody explained.

"Oh. Sure. But!" Courtney added, seeing the brunette get eager. "I'm gonna set some rules, okay?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Cody said.

"First, no kissing. If we actually need to kiss, I will initiate the kiss, okay?"

"Okay."

"Second, this is fake, okay? This is in no circumstances real. Got that?"

"Of course."

"Thirdly, if you try to grope me, I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR BACK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-!" Courtney started her threat, before Cody stopped her.

"I'm not gonna do that. I'm not the me from TDI. I'm the cute lovable guy everyone likes from TDWT!" Cody bragged fakingly.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Courtney mocked after chuckling.

"All right, contestants! Gather in the elimination room! Time to start the next challenge!"

"Oh, come on!" Cody complained.

"What?" the loudspeaker responded.

"Wait, this is two-way?" Courtney asked.

"No." Chris rejected over the speaker.

"Whatever, let's head over there." Cody suggested.

As they walked out, Cody realized something. "Hey, if we're supposed to be dating, shouldn't we hold hands?"

"What? Oh yeah. Shoot. Fine, you can hold my hand. But that's it, okay?" Courtney threatened again.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Cody defended. When they walked out, Duncan immediately noticed that they were holding hands, and pointed it out.

"Wait, are you guys DATING!?" Duncan yelled out.

"Yeah, so what?" Cody asked.

"Pff. Nothing. I don't care." the punk said, blowin his hair up as if to try to prove his point.

For about the third time in 24 hours, Gwen noticed that Duncan was paying more attention to Cody and Courtney than her. While Gwen was upset that Cody had started dating the CIT, she was more upset with Duncan. She walked away, scoffing at him.

"What? What now?" Duncan said quite offensively.

"Screw off, Duncan." the goth told him.

"Whatever. Girls, am I right?" Duncan asked, nudging Alejandro in the shoulder.

"What do you mean? All girls are precious. Especially you, Courtney." Alejandro tried to charm.

"Screw off, Alejandro. We all know your act. Just cut it out." Courtney told the spanish charmer off.

"Well then, that was quite rude, Belleza. I guess I'll just have to cut it out!" Alejandro said, finally fully revealing his true self.

"All right contestants, let's go!" Chris said, leading them out of the plane.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the kind of short chapter, but a lot will probably happen next chapter, so I decided to give it it's own chapter. Well, see ya in a few days! Bye!**


	9. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 9

"So, competitors, welcome to your next challenge. Only a few left!" Chris told the few remaining people.

"How many?" Cody asked the host.

"I dunno." Chris said childly.

"But you said there are only a few left." Courtney joined in.

"Well, there's only seven of you left." Chris said the obvious.

"Yeah, but there could be more reward challenges." Cody said.

"I don't know! I don't make the challenges. Half the time, if someone important is about to be eliminated, I say it's a reward challenge. Just for the ratings." Chris admitted.

"So that's why Duncan's still here." Courtney half joked, half said seriously.

"Screw off, skank." Gwen insulted.

"B****" Courtney responded. After this comment, Gwen lunged at Courtney, sending them both to the ground. They started clawing, kicking, and punching at each other.

"Oh, what did I miss?" Sierra asked, walking up.

"Wait, where have you been?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I've been in the bathroom screaming at the intern for taking me away from first class. So, what did I miss?" Sierra asked once again.

"Oh, Gwen and Courtney are fighting." Duncan explained.

"Yeah, I see that." Sierra said.

"Oh yeah, Cody and Courtney are dating." Duncan said, only because Cody was shaking his head no for him to stop.

"What." Sierra asked.

"Cody and Courtney are dating." Alejandro said, obviously trying to antagonize the super fan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sierra shrieked, with Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, and Alejandro needed to cover their ears.

Sierra joined the fray, leaping on top of the two fighters.

"CODY STEALERS!" Sierra screamed. Bridgette and Cody, being the only two neutral players left, tried to stop the three of them. After a couple of minutes of struggling, Cody asked the two bystanders for help.

"Why would we help?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, this is hilarious." Alejandro added.

"I love a good cat fight." Duncan said.

"WHAT?" Gwen yelled, climbing off the other two, with Courtney still on her, scratching.

"What? I love a good cat fight." Duncan admitted, leaving him with a slap.

"What's wrong with you!?" Gwen asked.

"And now seems like a good time to start the challenge. To keep it simple, grab a mode of transport, get to the end, GO!" Chris announced.

Duncan and Alejandro, who had nothing to do with the fight, were the first to run, with Gwen, Bridgette, and Cody quick to follow. Sierra and Courtney, who were still fighting, took a couple of seconds, but eventually started running.

When Duncan and Alejandro got to the transportation methods, they studied which would be best. There was a bicycle, tricycle, unicycle, wooden sandals, a donkey, a pogo stick, and a carriage. With nothing attached to it.

Duncan went straight for the bike, while Alejandro went for the more interesting choice. The unicycle. Bridgette was next, and got the tricycle. Gwen and Cody got there at around the same time. Cody let Gwen go first, and she got the donkey. Cody got the pogo stick, being the best item left.

When Sierra and Courtney got there next, there were two left. The carriage, and the wooden sandals. Once again, they went into a fight. This time, it ended with Courtney winning, and getting the sandals. Sierra, accepting defeat, put the handle of the carriage in her mouth, and running off like a dog.

Up front with Duncan and Alejandro, they were having a fake friendly conversation, acting like friends, but actually being kind of rude. After awhile, they heard a tricycle starting to wheel up, revealing Bridgette slowly catching up.

"Oh, mamacita's catching up. Time to reveal my true self." Alejandro said. He jumped up with his unicycle, and turned it sideways, knocking Bridgette off the wall.

"Holy s*** dude. You just knocked her off the Great Wall of China!" Duncan told the latino.

"So?" Alejandro asked nonchalantly.

"Fair enough." Duncan replied. They continued on their way, throwing taunts at each other.

On the ground, Bridgette landed safe and sound miraculously. She had crashed into a tourist's house.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Bridgette apologized frantically.

"Hey, I recognize you. Aren't you on that show, Total Drama?" the person asked.

"Yeah, I'm Bridgette. That scumbag Alejandro just knocked me off, and I might be booted for it!" Bridgette told her.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm a big fan of yours, Bridgette. You're back in the game?" she asked.

"You don't know?" Bridgette asked.

"The episodes haven't caught up." the lady explained.

"Oh, sorry for spoiling it." Bridgette apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." she explained.

"By the way, what's your name?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, it's Dawn." Dawn told her.

"Oh, okay."

"You know what? Since I'm a good friend, I'll help you get back up." Dawn said.

"Oh, thanks, but how are you going to do tha-" Bridgette started, before being interrupted by Dawn snapping her fingers. She immediately was back on the wall, with her tricycle in perfect shape. She got on it, and started pedaling away.

Back with Sierra and Courtney, they were growling at each other. Not really much else was happening with them.

Gwen and Cody were actually having a conversation, basically the opposite of the two people in last place.

"So, you and Courtney." Gwen awkwardly said.

"Uh, yeah. Heh." Cody said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, let's just cut right to the chase. Courtney, out of all people, you chose Courtney." Gwen said.

"Yeah, well there's not a lot of options." Cody said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bridgette's taken, Leshawna's taken, Lindsay's taken, Beth's taken, Katie and Sadie are way too close and annoying, Eva would kill me, Izzy's… Izzy. Heather? No. Sierra? Definitely no! And your dating Duncan, that jer- sorry. I'm still not over you dating him." Cody admitted.

"Nah, I understand. It's probably not easy to get over a crush. God only knows how difficult it'll be for Sierra to get over you." Gwen said, with the both of them shuddering at the thought.

"By the way, how are you keeping up with me? Your on a pogo stick." Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I used to pogo a lot." Cody said. BOOM!

"WHAT THE S*** WAS THAT!?" Cody screamed.

"WAS THAT A LANDMINE!? CHRIS!" Gwen screamed.

"You know, the Chinese invented landmines." Chris informed him, while flying overhead in a helicopter.

"We know. We all made it past the sixth grade." Cody jeered.

"Shut up. You only knew that because your a nerd." Chris tried to insult back.

"Actually, that is usually taught in the sixth grade." Gwen joined.

"Wait, then why was I only taught that today?" Chris asked.

"..." is what both Cody and Gwen said.

"Oh wait, I can see that Alejandro and Duncan are about to pass the finish line. Better hurry up you two. Stop flirting and run."

"Wait what? We're not dating?" Cody said very confused.

"You're not? Was it Gwen and Geoff?" Chris asked.

"What? No." Gwen said.

"Cody and Izzy?" Chris questioned.

"No."

"Gwen and Harold?"

"Ew. No." Gwen said.

"Cody and Noah?" Chris continued.

"WHAT! NO! GROSS! EW! STOP IT! CHRIS, GO AWAY! NOAH KISSED MY EAR ONE TIME! AND NOW, ALL YOU FREAKS SHIP US! AHHHHH!" Cody ranted. Gwen snickered at Cody.

"You guys got twenty minutes to get to the end. You better hurry!" Chris announced.

"Crap, let's go Cody! Get up!"

At the middle of the Great Wall of China, "I hate you!"

"No, I hate you!"

"You stole Cody!"

"No I didn't!"

"Attention participants! You have ten minutes! Go, go, go!" Chris yelled from her helicopter.

At the end of the Great Wall of China…

"Whew, we made it!" said a relieved Cody.

"Shut up, nerd." Duncan insulted.

"Why did you insult him? He's my friend." Gwen defended the boy.

"Why're you friends with him? He's a dork. Almost as bad as Harold." Duncan said.

"We're done." Gwen said flatly.

"He's a geek, and he knocked me ou- wait what?"

"We're done." Gwen said, as Courtney ran up, and banged against the gong.

"Wait, what'd you just say?" Duncan, Cody, and Courtney all asked.

"Me and you, Duncan, are no longer a couple. Can you get that through your tiny little brain?" Gwen insulted.

"All right, time for the next part of the challenge. Sierra, you're out." Chris announced, as Sierra trotted up with carriage in mouth.

"What? Aw, man." Sierra complained."

"So, what's next?" Bridgette asked, who had made it to the end a couple of minutes before Gwen and Cody.

Chris led the remaining competitors to a restaurant and explained the rules. _Ding ding._

"Singing time! This time, I'll start it."

 **A little Chinese Lesson for you!**

 **Manman chi means "enjoy your meal".**

 **Manman chi it's no raw deal.**

 **Is it roasted eel?** Cody asked.

"Nope! It's it's donkey meat!" Chris told them, to the disgust of one competitor.

"Dracula! Are you here! Fart if you can hear me!" Gwen pleaded.

"You named your donkey, Dracula?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Cody said. Everyone was able to choke down their food except Gwen, who was sent to the loser bench.

 **Manman chi means Bon Appétit!**

 **Manman chi, what do we have to eat?**

 **It's still moving its feet!** Alejandro said, disgusted.

"It's live mealworms!" Chris announced. Cody, Duncan, and Bridgette gagged. Sierra, Alejandro, and Duncan were able to finish theirs quick. After a few, Bridgette gave up, letting Cody go on to the next round.

 **Manman chi it's dinner for four!**

 **Manman chi, we've got room for more.**

 **I think I'm nearly done for.** Duncan admitted.

"Good, ya jerk!" Gwen insulted. Duncan just looked the other way.

"Starfish on a skewer. Local delicacy!" Chris told the teens.

Cody and Sierra finished fast, leaving only Duncan and Alejandro left to eat. After struggling, Duncan barely choked his down, leaving only three.

 **Manman chi, don't get the squirts!**

 **Manman chi we'd rather eat our shirts!**

 **Now my stomach hurts.** Sierra said. Ironically though, she finished the green slop with tentacles in it first, with both Cody and Duncan throwing up.

"I'm taking Cody to first class." Sierra immediately said.

"Chris, don't let her." Cody begged.

"Well, if you cheat on Courtney with Sierra, there'll be more ratings, so no. Not helpin'." Chris refused.

"Screw you." Cody mumbled.

"Everyone, go to the plane and vote." Chris said.

When they got there, they went in one by one, by alphabetical. Alejandro, then Bridgette, then Cody, then Courtney, then Duncan, then Gwen, then Sierra.

"You know what? I'm gonna air the confessionals. It's interesting." Chris told them.

Alejandro's was first.

"I'm voting for Duncan. He's a threat. No way I'm gonna let him keep going."

Bridgette's was next.

"Alejandro, you know why."

Cody's…

"I-I vote for Bridgette. No hard feeling Bridgette, it's just, you're the only person who I know's safe. Sorry again."

"I really am sorry, Bridgette." Cody said out of confessional.

"It's fine."

Courtney's was the next one to air.

"Gwen." Courtney said calmly.

Duncan's was next.

"Me and Gwen are done? W-what? Ahem, I'm voting for Courtney. Please leave already."

Gwen's was next, which her vote didn't surprise anyone.

"Who else would I vote for? Courtney."

Courtney gasped, knowing she had two votes against her. Her only hope was for Sierra to vote for either Bridgette or Alejandro.

Sierra's was the final one.

"I overheard Cody's voice in the confessional. Bridgette, your gone."

"S-sierra. What have you done." Cody quietly said.

"I-I thought you hated her. I wanted you to love me!" Sierra cried.

"So, it's a tiebreaker between Bridgette and Courtney. Chris? Chris?" Alejandro asked. Meanwhile, Chris was busy talking to the producers.

"What do you mea- ARGH! Shut up Alejandro. You know what? I'm done with this. Bridgette, Courtney, you're both gone! Bye bye." Chris announced.

"Bridgette, I'm so sorry!" Cody apologized.

"It's okay Cody." Bridgette said, once again.

"Courtney, I'm sorry to you as well. I should have voted for Alejandro." Cody admitted.

"It's okay." Courtney said.

"Um, are we still keeping up this dating charade, or now that you're gone is it done?" Cody asked.

"I guess we can keep this up." Courtney said.

"Well, now that you're leaving, I think that we should kiss. Not trying to make a move, just it'll be more believable." Cody said.

"F-fine." Courtney said. She initiated the kiss, freezing up the geek, until he melted into the fake kiss. Duncan and Gwen looked uncomfortable. Sierra looked infuriated. Before Sierra could attack though, Chris pushed Bridgette and Courtney off the plane, leaving a very sad geek.

 **Author's Note: Wow, don't believe it? Courtney getting eliminated this early on in a Cody x Courtney fic? Wow. First off, let me respond to randompandattack. Yeah, I know that I went a little overboard, but that's kinda what he was in the first season. Also, if I were Cody, I'd probably be hard on myself. Secondly, the person in the hut that helped Bridgette back onto the Wall was in fact the Dawn from ROTI. She and Bridgette are both vegans and love nature, so I wanted to add her in. Thirdly, on Saturday, I'm going to my aunt's house for a week, then as soon as I get back, I'm going to a friends house. This means, for the next week or so, no chapters will come out for either of my stories. Sorry, but a week off is something I'd like. I update a chapter almost every other day, so a break would be nice. Anyways, see you all in a week. Bye!**


	10. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 10

All was silent in the elimination room. Bridgette and Courtney had just been eliminated. While most were indifferent about what had taken place, Cody was not.

"Courtney's gone. S-she's left the competition. Damn you, Duncan!" Cody fussed.

"Cody?" Gwen asked, stepping back into the room.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Cody asked the goth.

"Me? What are you doing here? And are you crying?" she questioned.

"N-nothing. And no, I'm not crying!" Cody protested, wiping tears from his eyes and sniffling.

"Sure, sure. Are you upset about your, _girlfriend_?" Gwen asked, cringing at the last word.

"We're not dating." Cody said blatantly.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"We aren't dating." Cody informed her. For some reason, he heard a huge gasp, and it didn't come from Gwen. Cody pinned it on the death trap of a plane.

"When'd you guys break up? Not that I wanted you guys to stay together of course." Gwen said.

"We were never dating."

"WHAT!?" Gwen yelled, standing up.

"We did it strategically." Cody explained.

"What use was it!?" Gwen exclaimed.

"To throw off Duncan, Sierra, and… you." Cody said, saying the latter sheepishly.

 **-Confessional-**

"So, let me get this straight. Cody and the psychopath fake dated, just to throw me and my ex off." Gwen asked.

"..." The tape then cut off due to Gwen suddenly unleashing a large number of cuss words.

 **-Confessional End-**

 **-Confessional-**

"Yeah, that didn't come out right." Cody admitted.

"I definitely could have phrased that a _lot_ better. Well, sorry Gwen."

 **-Confessional End-**

Gwen suddenly got up and stormed out of the room. Little did either of them know that two of the other contestants were in the room with them. Not even they knew each other were in there, until one of them revealed themselves.

"Oh, Cody. I knew you'd never date that wretched beast!" Sierra exclaimed, leaping out from her hiding spot. She glomped him, basically strangling him as well.

"S-i-erra. Stop, p-please!" Cody pleaded. He struggled to get free, and his face turned blue.

"N-no!" Cody pleaded once again, before passing out.

"Oh, Cody. You fell for me! EEEE! I love you so much!" Sierra squealed. The other eavesdropper, slowly backed out of the room, trying to avoid the fangirl.

"Muchos gracias, amigos. Muchos gracias, for the great information." the not so mysterious figure said, as he left the room.

The next morning, no one could find Cody. They knew that while Cody was chosen to go to first class, they knew he wouldn't want to be in there. It's not like anyone cared though. Obviously Duncan and Alejandro wouldn't care, but Gwen was still butthurt about the night before.

Duncan was whistling nonchalantly. While doing this, he was carving his infamous skull into the bench where he was sitting.

"Smiling? Whistling? This is the happiest I've ever seen you!" Alejandro pointed out.

"Hey, now that Courtney's gone, everything's right with the world!" Duncan told him.

"What about you and Gwen? Aren't you two still off?" the latino asked.

"Yeah, but-" Duncan started, before Gwen walked into the room, interrupting his thoughts. "It's about to get better now." Duncan told Alejandro, before getting up to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Pasty, mornin'!" Duncan greeted.

"Screw off, Duncan." Gwen said, trying to get away from the punk.

"What'd I do?" the juvie teen asked.

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't" Duncan responded.

"YOU'VE BEEN A JACKA** THIS ENTIRE SEASON! SO HAVE YOU ALEJANDRO! AND COURTNEY! SIERRA'S CRAZY! OWEN AND TYLER ARE IDIOTS! AND CODY'S AGAINST ME NOW! I'M DONE!" Gwen yelled, shocking the punk and the latino.

"Woah, calm down there, Pasty." Duncan urged.

"Duncan, I swear to god." Gwen said.

"Swear what? You think I haven't had a rough season!? I quit because you and Princess kept arguing on that damn pyramid! When I got back, I kissed you, and it felt amazing! But then, Tyler spread it to the world! But, I didn't have a Cody to fall back on! I only had you as my friend!" Duncan started. "Everyone hates me! And I hate everyone!"

"Damn it, Duncan! I didn't have a _Cody_ to fall back on!" Gwen explained.

"What? Of course you did!"

"No! He was hanging out with Courtney!" Gwen yelled.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't notice that." Duncan lied.

"Don't lie. I saw you constantly gaze over at Courtney. I counted three or four different times you watched them 'flirt'." Gwen shouted.

"Pfff. What! No- I mean, maybe once! Nah, nope!" Duncan failed to deny.

"Please, just go away. I hate you." Gwen asked calmly.

"Whatever! I'm glad we split! Best decision of my life!" Duncan claimed.

"You know that was her idea, right? And that you just went over there to get her back." Alejandro butted in.

"Shut up! You're not even in our conversation!" Duncan said childishly.

Meanwhile, in first class, Cody was finally stirring.

"S-Sierra? SIERRA!" Cody screamed, as Sierra was feeding him a weird soup. "What is this!"

"It's a really good soup! I got it from the bar up there." Sierra told the boy.

"Wait, ith thith thinnamon!?" Cody asked frantically.

"Yeah, so wha- OH CRAP! CODY, YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO CINNAMON! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Sierra told him. "Oh, hehehe. I get to inject you with the epipen. I know I'm supposed to inject you in theI can do it through the clothes. But, what if, just be be safe, I take off those pants and… underwear." Sierra giggled.

The next day, Chris ordered for all contestants to come out of the plane, after a (surprisingly) safe landing. Gwen walked out first, to the sight of the grasslands. All that she could see was grasslands, bar the plane, a few trees, and the two other contestants walking out behind her.

"Uh, where are we?" Gwen asked. She looked around, and because there were no landmarks, her answer was questioned by someone else.

"Uh, this looks like some place in America. McClean, where are you!" Duncan yelled. For once, his ex actually agreed with him.

"Yeah, really Chris. We've been to Canada three times, already! Plus, we've been to America three time as well. And, Jamaica is right next to America! And we've been to Europe five different times! Pick somewhere original, for god's sake!" Gwen yelled out, looking around trying to spot the host.

"Ah, but this isn't America, though the name's are similar. It's Africa! The land of many animals! And oh boy, we've got one crazy animal." Chris hinted, appearing from behind the plane.

After jumping from surprise, Duncan asked, "And what kind of animal is that? And where are the geek and his wife?"

"Here we are!" Sierra said sweetly, as she walked out of the plane.

"What's with the suspiciously full backpack?" Gwen asked curiously. She was pointing at her backpack, which was full and lumpy, and had cans clanging from the back. Suddenly, Cody's head fell out of the backpack.

"Oh, that's my husband. Oh, it feels so good to say that. Cody's my husband! Cody's my husband! Cody's my hus-" Sierra chanted before being interrupted.

"Um, Chris. I know I shouldn't care, as he is the enemy, but is it safe to have Sierra and Cody in the same room?" Alejandro asked.

"I dunno." Chris said nonchalantly.

"Bing buh dump boo!" Cody mumbled.

"Pure poetry, my guy!" Chris jeered. Suddenly, two scared interns rolled out a huge, wooden crate, which was shaking so much that it neared falling over.

"W-what's in the crate?" Gwen asked, shrinking back.

"It's a wild animal!" Chris told the goth.

"A lion!?" Duncan asked fearfully.

"A tiger!?" Sierra continued.

"A bear!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh my." Cody ended, but his words were a little slurred.

"You guys do know that tigers and bears don't live in the the Serengeti, right?" Alejandro, hoping that they weren't _that_ dumb.

"Yeah, just wanted to reference 'The Wiz-" Gwen started, before…

"STOP! We don't have the rights to that movie!" Chris interrupted, bringing attention back to him.

"Wait, what are you wearing?" Duncan asked, stifling a laugh.

"It's a traditional Serengeti get-up!" Chris said, pointing to his bald cap, and his robes. At this point, everyone burst out laughing, even Cody giggled a bit, but he was in his own world. Gwen noticed this, but looked away, trying to ignore the incapacitated boy. But she ended up looking back in worry.

"Everyone shut up! We have time limit! So, this is a challenge I like to call, 'Sock it to Me!'" Chris announced. "You all must run out and get some fruit, then run back, all the while trying to avoid your peers kicking soccer balls at you. Sorry, footballs for all you foreign viewers." Chris added, trying not to offend anyone.

"Gwen, you're up first!" Chris told the blue and black haired competitor.

The goth ran out, dodging her competition's kicks. She picked up about ten, trying not to get greedy, and ran back. Duncan, obviously spiting her, kicked ferociously, and knocked her down, but it left her with seven left.

"Damn." Duncan complained, snapping his fingers in defeat.

"Since you spoke, Duncan, you're next!" Chris said.

"Have we still not addressed what's in the crate?" Gwen asked. Chris ignored her, and used his whistle, signifying Duncan's start. Despite both Gwen and Alejandro wanting him gone, he acted cocky, doing a dance as he walked over to the basket full of fruits.

Once he got them, he moonwalked back in a comedic fashion. This failed though, both in the competition, and the humor. Alejandro, being great at soccer, kicked at full force, leaving Duncan with only one fruit.

"Sierra, and I guess the Codester, you're up!"

Sierra got ready, and took off as fast as she could.

"I'll do it fo CODERRA!" Sierra shrieked, grabbing as many as she could. She turned around, and tripped on her own cans, without even being kicked at. All the fruits smashed into her face, leaving her with zero, but Chris, for the sake of the challenge, gave her one to work with, to the dismay of everyone else.

"Did we winz?" Cody asked, who was slowly coming to.

"Oh, Codykinz! You're finally awake!" Sierra greeted, nuzzling the half-asleep boy.

"Last, but certainly not least, Alejandro!" Chris said.

 **-Confessional-**

Alejandro sat in the confessional, filing his fingers. "My brother Carlos is an expert soccer player. These suckers are going DOWN!" Alejandro told the audience, pointing his finger down for dramatic effect.

 **-Confessional End-**

Alejandro confidently jogged up to the basket, and picked up as much as he could. As he went back, Gwen kicked at him first, and he ducked that. And because he ducked it, it hit Duncan in the face as soon as he kicked, which Alejandro kicked away, hitting Duncan again. Sierra was the last one to kick, which Alejandro kicked back. Sierra turned around, leaving Cody wide open to get soccer balled in the face.

"Alright, to answer Gwen's question from earlier, we will be revealing the monster in the crate." Chris announced.

"And that monster is…!"

 **Author's Note: Haha! Gotcha! You don't know what the monster is! Is it still Ezekiel? Or is it something entirely new!? Who knoOoOoOws! The suspense! Plus, I'm really tired, and this is a good enough chapter on its own. Anyways, I'll see you guys in a few days!**


	11. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 11

"And that monster is…!" Chris announced with his hands showing the contestants the crate. The crate was lifted by an intern, who struggled. The crate came crashing down on him, leaving him unconscious.

"Aw jeez, medics!" Chris called out, and two other interns rushed out looking like nurses, and rushed the other one out.

"Everyone look at the crate again, please." Chris said enthusiastically.

Once again everyone, bar Cody who was still loopy, turned their attention to the cage which had dust surrounding it. As the dust cleared, the contestants could make out what it was. Inside of the cage, was a tiger.

"Wow, that's anticlimactic." Gwen pointed out.

"What do you mean? That's a tiger!?" Chris yelled, overhyping it.

"I know, but what if it was like, Ezekiel?" Sierra proposed.

"Naw, that wouldn't work. We sent him to a facility to help him with whatever happened to him. That was weird." Chris said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, that was cweepy." Cody mumbled, but no one paid him any attention.

"So, what do we have to do with the tiger?" Sierra asked, showing genuine interest, unlike the rest of the teens.

"You all, will have to chase and track down this tiger!" Chris announced, way overhyping it.

"Alright, just let it loose." Gwen ordered, obviously tired of being around everyone who annoys her. Which was everyone there.

"What, don't you like my presentation?" Chris asked.

"No."

"But I took a commercial break for suspense!" Chris whined.

"No you didn't."

"Well the ads don't appear in real life, DO THEY?" Chris asked, clearly upset that Gwen wasn't impressed.

Gwen scoffed, trying to end their argument.

"But, we are not doing that yet. Each of you will have to hit your fruits with the bats, trying to break your gourd."

"Why do we do that?" Duncan asked.

"All will be explained. Go!" Chris said abruptly.

Alejandro missed his first few shots, hitting Chef, who was walking by.

 **-Confessional-**

"If I come off too strong now, I will paint a target on my back. Luckily, there is a lot of drama right now, so I should be safe. But better safe than sorry." Alejandro explained.

 **-Confessional End-**

After a few seconds, Alejandro cracked his gourd.

"Yes!" Alejandro cheered.

"And Alejandro cracks his gourd! The rest of you have 10 seconds to crack your gourds, starting now!"

Gwen, after a little bit of struggling, cracked her gourd. She didn't look happy at all though. She just wanted everyone to hurry up.

"3...2…"

Duncan immediately threw his bat to hit the gourd successfully.

"Hey, I'm not used to the middle man." Duncan joked. He walked over and picked up his bat that he threw. He successfully spun it on his finger, trying to impress the goth. When Gwen looked over, she scoffed at the punk. Because of this, Duncan lost his focus and dropped the bat. He shot a glare back at Gwen for making him look dumb.

"And that's time!" Chris announced, after smirking at Duncan, who growled back at the host.

"Aw man!" Sierra complained. She threw her bat down in frustration. It bounced back up and hit Cody square in the face due to Sierra turning around.

"Ahem, _anyways_ ," Chris said, straightening his clothes. "Alejandro, since you broke yours first, you get 10 tranquilizer balls, and this slingshot!"

"Um, tranq balls?"

Ignoring Alejandro's question, Chris said, "Gwen, you get 7 for breaking yours second." he tossed 7 tranq balls to Gwen.

"Duncan, three. And Sierra/Cody, because you didn't break yours, you get one and you don't get a slingshot."

"What? How are we supposed to knock out the tiger?" Sierra asked.

"I dunno. Your problem." Chris disregarded.

"Can we get on with the challenge?" Gwen asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Why're you so moody today?" Chris asked.

"Just hurry up."

"Jeez. Anyways, you gotta knock out the tiger, and then bring him back to the plane." Chris explained.

"Wait, where's the plane?" Sierra asked. Both Chef and the plane were now missing, and when they all turned around, Chris was gone, and so was the tiger they were supposed to be hunting.

"Wait, what? How is that even possible?" Duncan asked.

"I guess we go?" Sierra suggested. After she said that, all the contestants went in opposite directions, besides Cody who was still attached to Sierra.

With Sierra and Cody, they were having a conversation, but it was mostly one-sided. Cody was still a little woozy, but he was recovering.

"So, when we get out of the conversation what are we gonna name our children? Haha, JK! I've already named them! Dillon, Ashley, Cody Jr., and Zelda!"

Cody, somewhat remembering himself, says, "Legend of Zelda cool!"

"Hehehe. I know honey." Sierra agreed. Suddenly, a pack of baboons jumped the two, trying to take Cody with them. By this point Cody was wide awake from his trance, and started freaking out. Not at the monkeys, at the fact that he was attached to Sierra.

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed, squirming trying to get away from her. Sierra, thinking that his scream was from the monkeys, attacked even more ferociously, Eventually, Cody was able to get off of Sierra and he ran away. When he ran though, the backpack was still connected to him, so when Sierra noticed that her backpack was gone, she assumed the baboons got Cody. They ran off because they were scared of the stalker, but she thought they were retreated with her love. She chased in pursuit, trying to get her Cody back.

With Gwen, she was trudging along, not even caring. She honestly didn't care. She wanted to go home. This stupid competition was useless. All it ever caused her was pain. She lost the million in the original season. When she broke up with Trent, everyone was against her, bar Cody. When she hooked up with Duncan, everyone was against her, except Duncan. And even he ignored her and paid more attention to his ex. And now she had a fight with the only person left who liked her? Great. She felt just peachy. Sierra still hated her. And Duncan.

Jesus Christ, Duncan. What the hell was wrong with him? He paid attention to Courtney and not her. And now, he was trying to get back with her as soon as Courtney got kicked off. What a scumbag. _How could I have ever loved him?,_ Gwen thought. She kicked a stone in frustration, when she heard rustling in the bushes next to her. She fumbled for her slingshot, and put a tranq ball in it. She pulled it back, ready to knock out whatever animal was about to attack her. When the rustling stopped, a hand popped out.

"Senorita, please don't shoot!" Alejandro said, holding his hands out in submission.

"Oh, it's you. Yay." Gwen said, sarcastically twirling her finger.

"What's wrong? You seem gloomy." Alejandro asked, trying to get on her good side.

"How have you gotten this far?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your act is so fake, yet you've made it to the final 5. How is that even possible?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Heather made it to the final three, didn't she?" Alejandro reminded.

"Yeah, that's true. But that doesn't mean anything. You should've gotten eliminated!"

"I was on a team with Owen, Tyler, Izzy, and Noah. Noah was the only one who was smart enough to find out my act and he's gone now, isn't he?" Alejandro said.

"You disgust me." Gwen glared.

"Oh yeah? What about… this?" Alejandro asked.

"What do you mea-" Gwen asked, before turning around to the sight of Alejandro who had pulled his shirt off.

"Uhhhhh." Gwen tried to talk, but she couldn't.

"Like what you see?"

"N-no! Stop it!" Gwen resisted, shielding her eyes from the latino.

"W-what? How?" Alejandro asked, baffled at her resistance.

"Are you gonna turn into another Justin?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In Action, he went crazy over how no one found him attractive anymore. "

"Oh what? That's won't be me!" Alejandro assured, hugging Gwen much to her confusion.

"Back off!" Gwen said, pushing him away.

"Fine then." Alejandro said with a smirk.

"What's with the smile?"

"Oh, nothing." Alejandro tried to convince, but as he walked away, Gwen realized.

"Hey! Where's my balls!" Gwen cried out, before taking chase after the deceiver.

Duncan was having rotten luck. As soon as they all split up, Duncan ran into a lion pride. The leader immediately tackled Duncan and started clawing at him. When Duncan escaped, a bird got stuck in his hair, so his hair felt as if it was being pulled out.

 _Why am I having such bad luck?_ Duncan thought, before walking into something else.

"Whatever that is, I'll beat snot out of you!" the punk threatened, holding his fist in anger. When they turned around, Duncan grinned.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Cody said, turning around. Cody grew a scowl, but grew fearful when he noticed the punks fist. "Hey, buddy. Why the fist, hehe?"

"Remember Greece? Remember the lucky punch you got on me?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" Cody asked, shrinking back. He backed up, putting his hand up in defense. After a second, Cody went into a full sprint, with Duncan following him moments later. Cody lost the punk after weaving through a couple trees, (which he miraculously found). He hid in a bush as Duncan ran past. Cody stuck out his arm, and Duncan ran right into it. It knocked him out, and Cody ran away hoping to get away from him when he would wake up. "He's really weak." Cody commented while running.

"Cody! Cody!" Sierra called out, looking for her love. She was looking around frantically, hoping that her precious Codykins was safe. She was about three miles from where Cody actually was, but Sierra could have sworn that she had a feeling telling her that she was close. "What if Duncan got to him? What if… no! What if GWEN, the homewrecker, got to him!? CODY! I'M COMING FOR YOU SWEETIE!" Sierra took off into a full sprint, bounding over animals just to find her future husband.

After a few minutes, Sierra heard a noise similar to the baboon she brawled with earlier. She peeked behind the bush and saw some of it's minions giving the king a foot massage. The king moaned in pleasure, before noticing that Sierra was watching them, growling.

"YOU! WHERE'S MY CODYKINS!?" Sierra shrieked, startling the minions. While the king ran away, it's followers stood their ground, trying to give their king a head start. The monkeys attacked first, using their feet to try to kick the stalker down. All failed, as Sierra punched them all down. As soon as all the baboons were down, Sierra trailed the king, knowing that he had hidden her precious cargo somewhere. The monkey king had disappeared into a bush, so Sierra followed.

Duncan had gotten up, and raced in a blind rage, trying to find the techno geek. "Stupid jerk. Keeps getting lucky punches." Duncan grumbled, who had stopped running and was now stomping along.

"I'm gonna make sure he gets his due. Soon, Cody. Soon." Duncan threatened, before hearing a rustling in the bushes.

Gwen had been chasing Alejandro for quite some time now. Gwen was starting to get tired, but she didn't want to give up.

"Come back here you scumbag!" Gwen insulted. Alejandro just ignored the goth, as she had been insulting for almost the entire time they were running. After a while, they heard screaming, and someone talking. They assumed it was Chris and the plane, so they went to check it out. When they got there though, they heard growling that sounded suspiciously like a tiger, so Alejandro pulled back his tranq ball in his slingshot. (Gwen would have, but Alejandro stole hers.) When something leapt out of the bush, Al shot the ball, but not before noticing that two balls were shot at him and Gwen.

Lights out for Gwen, Alejandro, Duncan, and Sierra. They were all passed out, leaving only the tiger, who was actually there, to dance around on their sleepy bodies. He pranced around them, wagging his tail as if to 'strut his stuff'.

"Hey, get out of here, tiger!" Chris shooed, trying to get footage of the teens. "Hello? Hello? Why aren't you guys responding? Are you giving me the silent treatment? C'mon!"

Chef, who was watching from a distance, facepalmed at the stupidity of his boss. "Chris, you do realize that they're knocked out, right?"

"Oh. Whoops. All right guys, time to SING!" Chris announced. Once again, Chef facepalmed.

Cody wasn't really trying. He was more thinking back on the season as a whole, since he was likely getting eliminated soon. Also because he was half asleep when the challenge was announced, so he really didn't know what to do.

 _This season was great! All my friends were on the other team, besides Gwen! And Gwen hates me right now! Plus most of the friends who were on the other team was eliminated early on! Not to even mention Duncan and Sierra._ Cody thought back to how Gwen was in season 1, when she talked about all the sane people on the island. Cody thought of Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, and DJ. He also thought of Noah, Owen, and Tyler. He thought of all the evil people like Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Duncan, Gwen to some extent, Blaineley, and Chris. Cody really didn't have any beef with Chef.

Cody then thought of the two people he didn't mention. Poor Zeke. Cody felt nothing but pity for the feral kid. He really did hope that he would turn out okay. Then the other person came into mind. Courtney. Cody sighed, reminding him that Courtney was kicked out. He frowned, wishing the CIT was back in the game.

 _I mean, she's so smart, helpful, kind on good days, pretty, fierce, competitive, wonderfu-_ Cody's thoughts were interrupted when he realized something.

"D-do I- naw, there's no way, right?

 **-Confessional-**

Cody opens his mouth to comment, before quickly shutting it. He wanted it to be special. Then, going back to his thoughts, sighed lovesick.

"Wish you were back, Courtney."

 **-Confessional End-**

As Cody was thinking, he heard growling behind him.

 _Duncan? SIERRA?_ Were Cody's first thoughts before turning around, and seeing a tiger.

"A TIGER!? CHRIS!" Cody complained, completely unaware that this was part of the challenge. The tiger charged him, with Cody only barely jumping out of the way. The tiger crashed into a rock, knocking itself unconscious. Cody, fed up with Chris, dragged the tiger all the way back to the plane, (which he had gotten a glimpse of while he was on Sierra's back. While it was difficult, the plane wasn't that far away from where he already was.

"CHRIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Cody demanded. Chris looked shocked, before realizing what had happened.

"Oh yeah, your contest was to bring a tiger back to the plane, so I guess you win!" Chris announced, as he called all the other contestants back.

"Wait, I won?"

"Yeah dude." Cody cheered once Chris old him this. All the others looked mad at him, except Sierra, who was giggling because Cody won.

"All right everyone, Cody won, so head inside and cast your votes."

Once everyone had finished voting, Chris tallied up the votes.

"It's a 3-2 vote!" Chris announced.

"Cool, now can you get on with it!" Duncan complained.

"One vote for Alejandro!" Alejandro didn't look shocked, though he did seem somewhat nervous.

"One vote for Gwen!" This time it was Gwen's turn to look nervous.

"Another one for Gwen!" Now, Gwen was biting her fingernails.

"Another one for Al!" After a quick cringe, Alejandro returned the nervousness as did his competitor.

"And the last vote goes to!" Chris started.

"...Gwen. You're out, gothie!" Chris said, overly cheery.

"Wait, it was a 3-2 vote? Who voted with me? Duncan?"

"Nah, you suck." Duncan returned.

"It was me, Gwen." Cody revealed.

"Why? You obviously hate me!"

"No, that was what Courtney wanted! I didn't want to mess with you!" Cody said.

"Oh, sorry Cody." Gwen apologized, looking down in shame.

"It's fine Gwen. Bye. Say hi to Trent, Harold, and the others for me!"

"Sure." Gwen smirked, before jumping out of the plane.

"So, Codester, who ya taking to first class?" Chris asked, with a grin on his face. When Cody turned around, he felt small. It was if there were three gods, staring down at him, each with different expressions. Duncan punched his palm, with a deadly grin. Alejandro also had a grin, but his was more of a devious one. And Sierra had a grin on her face as well, but hers was completely different. Hers was one of excitement, yet she knew that he would pick her.

"Do I have to pick one of them?" Cody asked, hoping for a loop hole.

"I don't care."

"Then I choose myself!" Cody answered proudly.

"Alright, suit yourself." Chris said.

Alejandro looked very disappointed, as he couldn't make a new ally. Duncan looked extremely disappointed, as he wished to beat Cody to a gooey pulp. Sierra… well Sierra let out a bloodcurdling scream, more than shocked that he didn't like her. But Sierra knew, in her heart, that if she kept trying, she would win his heart.

Cody was escorted to first class by two interns, with another two behind them making sure that Sierra wouldn't follow. It was worth it, as Sierra tried to crawl towards him, but was restrained. In his mind, Cody was arguing with himself, as he knew that he was screwed competition. But on the outside, Cody had the goofiest grin on his face, knowing that he loved Courtney.

 **Author's Note: Wow, been a while, huh? Well, I really don't have an excuse this time. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter. All I knew is that I wanted Cody to realize he loved Courtney, Cody and Gwen to make up, and Duncan try to beat up Cody. Otherwise, I really didn't have a direction I wanted to go in. This now gives Duncan a new role as an antagonist. Up to this point, he's just been annoyed that Courtney and Cody 'like' each other, and that he tried to get Gwen back.**

 **By the way, the reason I did a tiger and not Ezekiel, was because I hated the feral Ezekiel plotline. While I didn't like Sierra that much, feral Zeke was definitely the worst part of the season for me, (besides maybe Gwen x Duncan. Sorry, I hate that couple). So yeah, Zeke will be the same guy from season 1, besides maybe being sexist.**

 **I really didn't understand the canon episode. I mean, Cody got to be by himself almost the entire episode, (without Sierra!) and they literally just had him sit somewhere until Sierra got there. I mean, are you kidding me!? Let Cody do something! That's why I had Cody go off on his own for a while. And if you're wondering why there wasn't a song this chapter, it happened when Cody realized that he like Courtney. The others were waking up, so they sang while it was focused on Cody. I didn't want to write it, and Cody deserves his own screen time.**

 **About when the next chapter will be released, you guys might not like the answer. I'm not sure when actually. Next episode is Easter Island, which is one of my favorite episodes this season. But, the next chapter I'm working on is for my other story, so here's the thing. The week after next, I'm going on a week long vacation, so I won't be able to update then. It's possible that I'll be able make a new chapter by then, but it's not likely. Anyways, see you guys in possibly a couple of weeks! Bye!**


	12. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 12

Cody was living the life. In his hand was a soda, as he was laying in his reclined chair. His eyes were closed, trying to think of the positive things, as he was soon to be eliminated. At least he had made a lot more friends this time around. Last time he only made a few, but this time he had made a lot.

Plus, he had made it much further this time. Last time, he had technically gotten 17th, as Eva and Izzy came back. This time, he was in the final 4! That was just mind-blowing to Cody. He did better than 17 other people! (But Bridgette did return for one of those).And it's possible to beat another one! Cody could just not believe that.

"Um, Mr. Cody?" a waiter asked while tapping his shoulder. Cody opened his eyes to see a basket, full of something he couldn't see.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

The waiter smiled. "Something I heard you'll like." Cody, who was very confused, looked in the basket and gasped. A basket full of candy. Mike and Ikes, Reese's cups, Hershey's, Crunch bars, everything. Everything he could ever ask for.

"AAAAHHHH!" Cody cried out, shoving lots of food in his mouth. The waiter smirked as he walked off.

"Oh fank you!" Cody called out, his voice muffled by his candy.

Back in economy class, things were very tense.

"He is so going to get it!" Duncan said, gritting his teeth. He had cut a picture of Cody with his knife into the bench, and then scratched all over it.

"What's wrong amigo?" Alejandro asked.

"That punk Cody keeps punching me!"

"Um, not to be rude, but aren't you labeled the punk?"

"No, he's the delinquent." Sierra said, with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh, and what's wrong with you?" Alejandro asked, annoyed with everyone else's emotional ramblings.

"C-C-Codykins doesn't love me!" Sierra cried out, wailing.

"You didn't notice that earlier?" Duncan asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"He's voted for you each time. He's tried to break free of your grasp everyday. He tried to hit on Gwen. He dated Courtney. Are you not picking up on these signs?"

"B-but, why wouldn't he love me?"

"Dude, you're a stalker. You rubbed his feet, let him suck your thumb, and put your gum in his mouth."

"W-well…" Sierra started, before being interrupted.

"And most importantly… you kidnapped him! I mean, I hate the kid, but that's messed up." Duncan said.

"I-I gotta make it up to him!" Sierra said, looking up. She gasped, checked her watch, then ran away.

"What's she up to now?" Duncan asked, stroking his goatee.

"Who cares! We can get some peace and quiet!" Alejandro said, leaning back.

"And what's with your salty attitude?" Duncan teased.

"You two have been talking and whining since Gwen got eliminated. I need sleep! And what's taking this plane so long! It feels like we've been going on for forever."

 **-Confessional-**

"We had to make a quick delay for gas. We'll basically be a few days late." Chris explained in the cockpit.

 **-Confessional End-**

"All victims, please report to the mess hall. I'm about to land this plane!" Chris confidently said over the intercom.

"Oh no you ain't!" Chef told him. All the teens heard some slaps, then some screaming, before a sharp turn. Everyone was flung into the very dirty and greasy walls of the jumbo jet, before falling back down to the ground. Then, a rumble was heard, before the entire plane shook.

Duncan and Alejandro were clinging together. Chris and Chef were clinging together. Sierra was clinging to her project. And Cody… was clinging to his candy basket.

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed, as the plane came to a stop. Cody let out a sigh of relief, as he slowly stepped out of the plane. He looked back and saw smoke coming out of the plane. When he looked further, he cringed. One of the Easter Island stone heads was knocked over.

"Chris! That's a historical landmark! How could you do this!?" Cody cried out, as the other three stepped out. Chris shrugged, not realizing how much this would cost him. Cody could only image how much Harold would freak out when he saw this episode.

"Today, you four will be competing at the famous place, Easter Island!" Chris said.

"How many more famous landmarks are we going to destroy?" Cody asked.

"Eh, from what I've learned, no more." Chris obliviously said.

"Sarcasm."

"Oh, what are you, Noah?" Chris joked. No one laughed. He scoffed.

"Just go collect 3 eggs of your color, then go through that cave." Chris told them, handing them each a headband. Cody was blue, Sierra was purple, Duncan was green, and Alejandro was red.

When Cody walked up, the first statue he saw was Izzy's. Honestly, he thought Izzy had made one and put it here, before realizing that Chris made everyone's heads besides Duncan, Sierra, Alejandro, and himself.

He looked around, wishing that there was a Duncan statue. He looked to his right, and saw Owen's statue. He climbed it and looked into the mouth. There was a blue egg inside!

"Sweet! Oh! I can put them in my basket!" Cody thought aloud. He heard a sigh, then turned left to look at the Izzy statue. Sierra had looked over at him, then looked away. Cody scratched his head in confusion.

 _Why is she ignoring me?_ Cody thought. He was kind of worried that Sierra was planning something. He shrugged it off though, eating some more of his candy.

Alejandro was off strategizing.

 **-Confessional-**

"I have everything set in place for the million! Cody goes next. This will devastate Sierra, leaving her absolutely useless! Duncan will then go, leaving me versus a person who won't even be able to speak complete sentences. The million is as good as mine, perfecto!"

 **-Confessional End-**

"Hello, Sierra!" Alejandro greeted slyly.

"What do you want?" Sierra harshly asked.

"Woah, calm down there senorita. I just came to talk to you!" Alejandro defended.

"About what!?" Sierra snapped, annoyed at his presence.

"About how I am disgusted that Courtney and Cody dated!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with you around, why would he date anyone else?"

"Shut up."

"W-what?"

"I said shut UP!" Sierra yelled. "You're trying to manipulate me! I don't want to date Cody! I just want to be friends!" Neither Duncan nor Cody heard this though."

"But you've chased him this entire season! You're just gonna give up?" Alejandro asked, legitimately interested.

"If I continue to act the way I did, he'll never talk to me again. If you love something, you let them go."

 **-Confessional-**

"**** ** **** ***-" Alejandro cussed, his perfect plan foiled.

 **-Confessional End-**

Cody looked over and saw Sierra sulk away from Alejandro, who was fuming.

 **-Confessional-**

"I'm really worried. Sierra's been staying away from me since I got into first class. W-What's she planning!?" Cody asked frantically"

 **-Confessional End-**

"Alejandro had now found two of his eggs, Cody two, Sierra one, and Duncan zilch. Cody came up upon Courtney's statue as he was searching. He sighed as he looked longingly at the very life-like statue, remembering her.

 **-Confessional-**

"I know you guys may think that I'm rushing this like I did with Gwen, but trust me, I'm not gonna ask her out anytime soon."

 **-Confessional End-**

Cody looked in her ear, and found Duncan's egg, which was pretty ironic. He smashed it on the ground before Duncan could notice. This failed though, as Duncan _did_ notice.

"You!" Duncan exclaimed, as he charged Cody. Cody leaped out of the way right before Duncan hit him. Duncan slammed into Courtney statue, knocking him to the ground. He staggered left, as an egg, which had fallen out of Courtney's other ear, splattered on his head. It was one of Duncan's.

 **-Confessional-**

Duncan just sat there, giving the camera the bird, as the egg was slowly running down his head.

 **-Confessional End-**

"Aha!" Alejandro cried, holding up his last egg, which he got from Heather's head, (ironically). Alejandro raced off through the cave, disappearing from everyone else's views. Everyone else became frantic, trying to find as many as they could. Duncan found his first in Izzy's crazy hair. Sierra found her second in Ezekiel's toque. Cody found his last one on Tyler's headband.

Cody rushed off, with Duncan, who had found his in Lindsay's bust and Leshawna's earrings. Sierra, though in last, wasn't too far behind, with her last one being in Harold's mouth.

"Come back here runt!" Duncan called out to Cody. Before he could respond though, he heard Sierra scream "RUN!", and she sped past them. They both turned around, to hear a screech and see a condor fly a them.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed, rushing to get out. As Cody got out, he basically demanded Chef put the rock in front of the cave opening. Chef complied, slowly pushing it. Right before it completely shut, Duncan slipped past, much to everyone's chagrin.

"Alright, you all made it!" Chris congratulated.

"W-what was that thing!?" Duncan cried.

"That was a condor." Cody explained.

"Yes it was, Cody! And those," Chris said, pointing to the eggs, "are it's children." All the teens gasped, looking down at their eggs. They went wide-eyed, as one of Sierra's eggs started shaking. A bird popped out, and fluttered onto the former stalker's head. It was pink, with black and grey feathers. It's hair looked suspiciously liked Cody's which everyone looked back at him. He had an innocent look on his face, as he shrugged.

Chris cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention back, though Chris was also a little confused and somewhat worried.

"You guys will have to scale this rock, all the while carrying your eggs. Cody, smart thinking!" Chris noted about Cody's basket. "Alejandro, since you were the first out of the cave, you'll get this!" He tossed a catcher's mask to the manipulator.

"I'm playing… baseball instead?" Alejandro asked, very confused.

"Naw, you'll be using that to defend your face from her!" Chris said, alluding to the giant condor sitting atop the rock.

"Alejandro, you're up first! But, don't forget…" Chris snapped his fingers, as the oh so familiar ding.

 **I'm tall, I'm tan, I'm young, I'm handsome!**

"Pshh, modest much?" Duncan joked.

 **I've come here to bring back your wee ones!**

 **So hush my sweet, condor let me win this one please!**

 **So try, attack me!**

 **I won protection!**

 **I don't feel that pecking so, save your objections.**

 **Hush now condor. Let me in the final three! I- OOF!**

Alejandro sang, as he was knocked back to the ground as he was just about to put in his final egg.

 **I'm a mom now so don't be giving me flak!**

 **Cuz my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sack!**

 **So hush now my sweet, let me in the final three!**

The bird, which she had dubbed Sierra Junior, had flown back down to the ground.

"Sierra Junior! No!" Sierra called, before being thrown off by the bird.

"Cody?" Chris called.

 **I! Oh, I-I-I've got problems with condors! Problems with condors.**

 **Why… oh why-y-y, am I not at home, I pondor.**

 **Trust me! Oh, trust me!**

 **I'm your best friend!**

 **And I'll never eat, eggs again!**

Cody swore that last part, but regardless, was shoved off the rock, but keeping his eggs intact.

"You get a second shot! That is, unless Duncan?"

 **I! How I-I-I, really hate these birdies, and I wanna live to see my thirties!**

 **These, these feathered jerks, they're bringing me strife!**

 **And watch out condor, I've got a knife!**

 **For the last time, get a life.**

Duncan finished as Sierra Junior hopped on the bird's back, and soared away with it.

 **Thanks my sweet condor!**

 **Now I'm in the final three!**

Alejandro, Cody, and Sierra groaned at their loss.

"All of you, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

At the time for the elimination ceremony, it, for some reason, was held outside.

As if reading Cody's mind, Chris said, "We're holding on the ground, as the network thought it was too inhumane." They all nodded their heads in understandment, and relief. "Duncan, the only reason is because I believe that it would be a complete tie without it." One by one they went in the confessional to vote.

For some reason, Cody didn't feel nervous. He knew that he was going to get eliminated, but he felt perfectly at peace. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. He had gotten to the final four! I mean, that's a pretty good feat. He knew wouldn't have gotten to the finale, so getting top four was pretty good.

Chris called them over, ready for elimination.

"One vote for Cody."

"One vote for Sierra." Sierra expected this, as she had been pretty secretive that day.

"A second for Cody." Sierra went wide-eyed at this, but she noticed Cody didn't.

"And finally…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cody. You have been-"

"WAIT!" Sierra cried out, interrupting the egotistical host. Cody looked shocked, not at the votes, but at Sierra.

Sierra rushed into the plane in a panic. After hearing a lot of clanging, Sierra backed out of the plane, with something in her hands. She turned around to reveal a chocolate cake with sparklers on top.

"H-happy birthday Cody." Sierra said, choking up.

"Wait, what? It's not my- OH MY GOD! It's totally my birthday! How did you rememb- oh yeah. Not even my parents remembered last year!" Cody informed, though she probably knew that already.

"Thank you so- SIERRA NO!" Cody yelled, with Duncan, Alejandro, Chris, and Chef all noticing what was about to happen.

"What do you- **BOOM!** " the plane exploded, with Sierra right with it. Luckily, all the animals had escaped prior.

"SIERRA!" Cody called out, frantically searching through the wreckage. Chris though, was more focused on the plane.

"M-M-M-MY PLANE!" Chris screamed, looking at the former jet.

"What about Sierra?" Cody called out.

"SCREW SIERRA! SHE'S OUT! DONZO! OUT OF THE GAME!" Chris said.

Luckily, Cody finally found Sierra, charred, unable to stand.

Alejandro and Duncan caught Cody, and just stood there.

"So, the final three? It's me, Duncan, and Cody?" Alejandro asked.

"Dude, show some respect." Duncan said, finally giving a crap about something.

"YES!" Chris told him. Alejandro silently growled, as this was not what he wanted.

Cody rummaged through the messed up plane, finding a wheelchair and headband from the challenge they just finished. Cody, (somehow), was able to pick up Sierra and place her in the wheelchair, as he put the hat on her head.

"I'm sorry." Sierra apologized.

"What are you sorry for? You remembered my birthday!" Cody congratulated. A jeep rolled up to them and asked for Sierra. They explained that they were the people who picked up the eliminated contestants. They also said Sierra wouldn't need her wheelchair. She was carried in, and they drove off.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cody asked.

 **Author's Note: So, about pumping out chapters. Heh. Sorry. For some reason, recently I've only been able to write about a paragraph or two, without stopping. Then, a couple days later, I'll write the rest of the chapter. I swear I'll have another chapter by the time school starts. (Monday). So, Sierra was eliminated an episode early. I wanted Cody to have an episode or two by himself, without Sierra. And what will the gang do about the plane being destroyed? Find out next Saturday or Sunday.**


	13. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 13

"Stupid Sierra!" Chris grumbled, fumbling around on his phone. He dialed the producer's number with an angry look on his face.

"Hello?" a voice came over the phone.

"Jason! Dude, we need a plane!" Chris complained. Though Chris couldn't see it, Jason had a baffled face on his face.

"W-WHAT!? A plane!? What do you mean you need a plane!?" Jason yelled.

"That Sierra chick destroyed the plane! We need another one!" Chris yelled back.

"I-I can't get a plane!" Jason told the host.

"Are you kidding me!? What are we supposed to do then!?" Chris stomped his foot on the ground.

"Just wait. I can get you one in a few days. Luckily, we just bought an international airline, so we should get one to you in a few days." Jason reasoned.

"Wait, why did you guys buy an airline? This is a television network." Chris asked.

"We're thinking of doing a show similar to the amazing race, and we may even use some contestants from Total Drama!"

"Oh cool! What'll my salary be?" Chris asked.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, very confused.

"What am I gonna get paid for hosting this new show?" Chris asked.

"You're not gonna host this new show."

"What!? You need me! I'm the lifeline of this network!" Chris yelled.

"Well, you're ways are more sadistic. And, we love that, don't get us wrong. It's just that we're looking for a more, how do I put this? Sane host." Jason replied, pulling at his shirt collar in embarrassment.

"What do you mean? I'm sane!" Chris defended.

"Well, while we are going to continue to let you host, you have become more, dangerous. At this point, even Chef is more safe!"

"Are you… AGH!" Chris yelled, before throwing his phone on the ground. He reluctantly picked it back up.

"So, what's happening?" Cody asked. Him, Duncan, Alejandro, and Chef had all been standing there, unsure of what Chris was talking about. They had all been sitting there since Sierra was taken away in the jeep.

"We'll get a new plane in a few days. Quit worrying." Chris grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Well, Sierra blew up my plane! Plus, the new planes won't even have a bad class! They're thinking of doing a new show and I won't host! And worst of all, YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!" Chris yelled at the short brunette, as Cody backed away.

"Well, what're we supposed to for the next few days?" Duncan asked.

"I don't CARE! Just wait!" Chris snapped back.

Duncan rolled his eyes, and just walked away. Alejandro, too, walked away, though in a different direction. Chef walked up to Chris and consoled him. He patted him on the back, and the carried him somewhere. Cody, being resourceful, decided to look at the wreckage to see anything he can use for shelter. He found a life raft with a hole in it, so Cody kept that in mind in case he couldn't find anything. He walked into first class and his eyes bulged open. One of the seats was intact! While they weren't as nice as a mattress, they were by no means uncomfortable.

He set up a few walls around it using metal and a parachute as a door. He pumped his fist, as he probably had the most comfortable sleeping arrangement. Duncan and Alejandro slept on the ground, though it was very uncomfortable. Chris slept in the helicopter he found. And Chef slept in the cockpit, with both seats being intact.

Cody woke up in a completely different place than where he fell asleep. While he was about 80% sure that it was a dream, stranger things had happened. It was very bright, and there was sand all around. There was also water, so Cody assume that he was on a beach. Which beach was the question though.

He walked around for a bit, trying to find any civilization. He, after about three minutes, found a hotel, which was nearly as tall as Playa des Losers, though much less extravagant. He explored it, but only normal people seemed to be in there.

"Excuse, can you tell me where I am?" Cody asked a woman who was sipping coffee in the lobby.

"What?"

"Can you tell me where I am." Cody restated.

"How could you forget where you are?" she asked, sounding very rude. Cody though offended, did respond calmly.

"I dunno." He said, though it did sound ironic.

"Duh. We're in Hawaii!" the woman replied, before abruptly checking her phone.

"Oh, thanks." after no response, Cody asked again, "Thanks!" She still didn't respond, so Cody walked away from the mean woman.

The hotel seemed separated from everything, so Cody decided to leave. He explored the beaches again, looking for anything else. He eventually saw a person standing on the beach alone. Cody walked up to see what they were doing. He eventually was able to make out that it was a woman, and she seemed concentrated on her thoughts. In fact, it looked like she was arguing about something in her head.

"No. There's no way." the woman said to herself, as Cody was getting close.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Cody asked, but received no response. The woman looked up, then looked in all directions, before going back to her thoughts.

"Hello? Why's everyone so rude here?" Cody asked himself. He went up to go tap the woman on her shoulders. When he tried though, his finger went straight through her.

"What?" Cody asked, before trying again. Once again, his finger made no contact with anything. He walked through her, trying to understand what was going on. Cody was sure it was a dream now, but he was usually able to touch stuff in his dreams. When trying to walk through her, he stumbled and fell to the ground. He turned around, and for the first time saw the girl's face. Though this was definitely not the first time he had seen her face.

"C-Courtney?" Cody stuttered, before developing a blush. Once again, Courtney looked around as if someone were there, but then ignored it for a second time.H-hi Courtney." Cody greeted, but gained no reply.

 _She must not be able to hear me. Am I a ghost? Am I dead!?_ Cody thought, before pushing those outrageous thoughts away.

"Do I really? I can't believe it. I mean… him?" Courtney thought aloud. Cody perked up, curious as to what she was going to say. Courtney shook her head, trying to make a decision.

"I think…" Cody's eyes were wide, super eager to what she would say. Before she could finish her sentence though, everything started swirling.

"No! NO!" Cody yelled, reaching his arms out for Courtney. She never realized it though, and Cody flew back into the real life.

Cody woke up in a sweat, breathing very fast. He gripped his armrests, trying to get back to reality.

"What… in the hell just happened?" Cody asked, looking around. He was back in his area on the plane, with nothing changed. Cody decided to go to the half destroyed confessional to talk.

 **-Confessional-**

"So, a lots happened, huh? First off, Sierra's gone. While, yes, I am glad that I don't have anyone stealing my stuff anymore. But she did figuratively and literally carried me through the competition. I mean, I'm sure I could've done this on my own. My team had a lot of issues and none of them concerned me. But, Sierra helped me with a lot of challenges I probably couldn't have done. Plus, now I'm left with the two scariest people in the game. Except maybe Eva. But she had no reason to me mad at me. Those two though, oh boy."

 **-Confessional End-**

Cody nervously walked out of the confessional, hoping not to run into either of his competition.

"Hola, amigo." Alejandro said, walking up to him.

"AH!" Cody shrieked, hopping into the air. Cody turned and his face immediately turned into a scowl.

"And how are you?" the spaniard asked.

"Cut the bull crap. What do you want?" Cody demanded.

"We both know that Duncan's a strong competitor. I want him out." Alejandro proposed, with his devilish smirk.

"And what's in it for you?"

"Do you really need to ask that question? Would I rather fight you or Duncan in the finale?"

"Eh, that's fair. But trust me. You will lose." Cody warned.

"Ha! I sincerely doubt that. You, beating me? Outrageous." Alejandro mocked. Cody growled and stormed away.

"Wait, are you in? On the deal?" Alejandro called. Cody slowly walked back.

"And why would I do that? I have everything to gain from you going, and everything to lose with Duncan going."

"What do you mean?"

"If there's an intellectual challenge, you can probably compete with me. Physical? You would be harder than Duncan." Cody explained.

"Hmm, but what about emotionally?" Alejandro asked.

"What does that even mean?" Cody asked back.

"What have I done to you?"

"What?"

"I have done nothing besides tease you. Duncan has done much more. He broke Courtney's heart. He kind of broke Gwen's heart. He tries to attack you. He got Courtney voted out. He got Gwen voted out! He almost got you voted out!" Alejandro reasoned.

"You got Courtney voted out. You got Gwen voted out. You almost got me voted out! You both voted for the same people! Plus, you got Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, and Owen out! And then Bridgette for a second time!" Cody shouted.

"Fine, have it your way. _Get eliminated._ " Alejandro taunted.

"Dude, it's not like we could form an alliance. It's the final three. There won't be a vote." Cody reasoned. Alejandro, fed up, decided to end the conversation, and walked away. Cody rolled his eyes and stepped out of the plane.

Cody had woken up pretty late, so it was around 3:00 pm. He saw Chris on the phone with someone else, presumably a producer.. Cody thought this, as Chris was screaming at his phone again.

Chef was actually being productive. Chef had a portable grill out which had survived the explosion. He was currently making hot dogs. Cody asked if he could have one. Chef surprisingly said yes, handing the geek a hot dog. While Cody knew that Chef could be nice and cook good food, that usually happened after the game, not during it.

After finishing his hot dog, he decided to take a stroll around the surrounding area. He saw some actual Easter Island heads, and he found the TDI heads as well. Now, without the game, he was actually able to see how lifelike they were. Cody was amazed, as he looked at the the ex-contestants. Eventually, he walked back to his sleeping area, where he settled in for the night. It took about 6 hours before he actually felt tired. There was a hole above where he was laying. He looked at the stars. And he knew, somewhere far away, someone else could possibly be looking at the same stars as him. This thought resonated with the techie, who closed his eyes as he drifted off.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm cutting it close to my deadline, aren't I? If you guys were wondering why this chapter was so short, I wanted to get this out because of the deadline I set myself. Plus, it's not like I could do much else here. Yeah, a lot didn't happen here, but I needed Alejandro to do something. If you've noticed, Alejandro made it to the final three without even doing anything, so I needed him to have some importance, hence the alliance he proposed. Like how Cody got to the final three in TDWT when what did he really do? Reject Sierra, befriend Sierra, get mad at Duncan. And… that was kind of it. And like I said, I really think that Cody should've had more screen time in 'African Lying Safari'. Anyways, I'll see you guys next week! Bye!**


	14. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 14

The next morning, Cody woke up to the roar of an engine.

"AGH!" Cody stumbled out of his makeshift bed. His area had now been destroyed, which peeved Cody. After navigating through the wreckage, he made his way to the source of the noise that woke him up. He saw a huge plane flying near them. It eventually landed, as the other two contestants walked up to it.

It was around half the size of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Much narrower, with the wingspan shortening a lot. Most noticeably though, the entire plane was dirty and scratched up.

"Uh, Chris?" Cody asked.

"What?" Chris asked back.

"Why does the plane look so… sucky?"

"What do you… OH MY GOD!" Chris yelled, running up to the plane.

"What's wrong?" the pilot asked, stepping out of the plane, as the co-pilot was showing Chef what to do.

"Alright, this button extends the landing gear." the co-pilot explained. Chef nodded along.

"Cool, so how do I- what was that?" Chef asked, turning around.

"What?"

"I felt something move past us." Chef said with a shudder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. So…"

Outside the plane, Chris was showing some concern.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'? LOOK AT IT!" Chris screamed.

"What about it?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, PETE! LOOK AT IT! IT'S SO SMALL! Wait a minute." Chris yelled, before dashing inside. They waited about 2 minutes, before Chris burst out of the plane, looking like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"What is wrong with you, Chris?" Pete asked concernedly.

"I-Th-THERE'S NO AREA THAT LOOKS LIKE MINE!"

"What's wrong with him?" Pete asked the teens.

"T-There's only a cockpit and first class!"

"So?"

"WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!"

"In first class." Pete explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris shrieked, falling to his knees. He started tugging at his hair as his eyes watered up.

"Is he always like this?" Pete once again asked the contestants.

"Oh yeah. Dude's a wimp." Duncan said, jabbing a finger at the host, now in a fetal position. He was also hyperventilating, which caused him to pass out.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm outta here. Tell him that if he breaks this one, no more. He'll have to pay for it with his own money."

"How are you going to leave?"

"Oh… crap." Pete looked around for a second, before running off, along with the co-pilot, never to be seen again.

"Huh. Well, Chris?" Cody asked. He turned, and Chris was still passed out. "Hellooo?"

"Ugh, why are you so WEAK! Just wake him up!" Duncan yelled at the geek. Duncan stomped over to the unconscious host and kicked him in the stomach. The host stirred, but apparently that wasn't enough for Duncan. The punk kicked him again, and this time Chris had to hold his stomach.

"Dude, stop!"

"THEN GET UP!"

"Sheesh, what's the rush?" Chris asked, standing up. He brushed himself up, and adjusted his 'hair', but it was really a wig.

"The faster I get rid of the geek and Mr. Handsome over here, the better.

"But then there's less drama." Chris whined.

"I don't give a s*** about your ratings, McLean." Duncan said with a fierce glare.

"Jeez dude. Anyways, you three, get in the *sniff* plane." Chris instructed.

The three teens, plus Chris, stepped onto the plane. When they got in there, they were amazed.

"Woah! Chris, what were you complaining about? Look at these chairs! They're better than the original first class'!" Cody looked around wide-eyed. He darted around the room, looking at everything. The bar, the amount of space, the food. It was extravagant.

Duncan simply plopped himself on a chair as a female waiter offered him a smoothie. He put one arm behind his head as he took a sip of it. He exhaled and closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you, geek. You're insane dude." he said, pointing at Chris.

"Are you insane!? Where's the hot tub? The tanning bed? Where's the personal shower?" Chris asked.

"Dude, last time there wasn't even a shower." the punk pointed out.

"Huh. Really? Guess I forgot."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. For the first time in a month!" Cody cheered, walking away.

Alejandro grinned devilishly as he dragged Duncan away into the corner away from the where the bathroom was.

"Hey! Watch it, bro! I was drinking my smoothie." Duncan said, taking another slurp.

"I have a proposition for you."

"And that is?" Duncan said, tapping his foot.

"Don't be impatient, amigo. I would like to make an alliance."

"Dear lord. Why?"

"We need to get rid of Cody!"

"Once again, I ask, why? He's weak."

"But he's becoming stronger!"

"No, he's not." Duncan walked away, as Alejandro growled.

"Please!" Duncan turned around.

"And why would I do that? I have everything to gain from you going, and everything to lose with Cody going."

Alejandro looked baffled as that was the exact thing Cody had said to him the night before.

"H-how is that?"

"If there's an intellectual challenge, you can beat me. Physical? You would be harder than Cody. _Much_ harder."

"UGH! WHY DON'T PEOPLE JUST ACCEPT MY OFFERS! " Alejandro yelled, steam coming from his ears. After a second, he calmed down. "Listen, remember what he's done to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… here." Alejandro said, putting a picture in Duncan's hands. The punk looked down in confusion, until he saw what it was of. It was Cody kissing Courtney. Duncan looked up in fury, but the manipulate was gone.

"Chris, are we almost there yet?" Duncan asked Chris, gritting his teeth.

"Eh, almost there." he answered, trying to get comfortable in his chair.

Eventually, they did get there. When they stepped out, they saw absolutely nothing. It was a barren wasteland of dirt as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome, to Drumheller, Alberta." Chris announced, stepping out of the plane ahead of the remaining contestants.

"Is this the 4th or 5th time we've visited Canada?"

"Yeah, isn't this supposed to be a _world_ tour?"

"You suck at planning areas. No India? Russia? Ireland? Not even Brazil?"

"Hey! Canada's amazing! This place is a world heritage site. Drumheller has the wickedest collection of dinosaur bones on the planet! In front of you, is a giant pit with lots of super ancient dino-bones. Grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own life-size dino. I'm calling it, design-osuarus."

The three groaned. "I know, they should pay me just to come up with titles. I'm that good at it. You have two minutes to rifle through the plane's cargo hold to grab whatever you can to help you make your creations. And… go!" he announced, pointing to the plane.

Cody rushed in with no idea what to grab. He rummaged around what little there was. He found some glue, some paper, and a pair of scissors. When he looked down, he noticed that he looked as if he was making a school project. So did Duncan.

"What are you, in fourth grade?"

"Oh yeah? What do you have?"

"A canvas, a paintbrush, and… a portrait of Chris? What is this doing in here?"

"Gotta keep some valuables, right?" Chris said, poking his head in. The two rolled their eyes in unison.

"Are you making a fourth grade art project?" Duncan growled and clenched his fist so hard, it snapped a paintbrush. Cody made an "EEP!" noise and scrambled off. Cody found a shovel and took it for later.

He quickly made his way outside the new plane and saw that Alejandro had already acquired a significant amount of bones, and big ones too! Cody made haste in trying to catch up to the manipulator.

After digging for about 15 minutes, Cody had gotten a fair amount of bones, and they weren't tiny. He did find a lot of small ones, but he kept those separate, only using them if he needed to elongate something.

"Alright, everybody. Now it's time for you to create your dinosaurs!" Cody was quick to start drawing out his dinosaur. Meanwhile, Alejandro slyly walked up to Duncan.

"What?" Duncan asked, arms crossed.

"Just thought I'd remind you of what you're playing for" he answered, sliding the same picture into Courtney's ex's hand.

Duncan looked down again, and then suddenly crumpled up the paper. "Better? Here, I made a few more just in case."

"I could understand Cody. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with Courtney? But Princess? She loved me! How could she do this to me!"

"I mean, you did cheat on- nope, nevermind. I'm sure you and Courtney will smooth things over. But only after, Cody is eliminated."

Duncan grew a very creepy smile as he hatched his plan. He snuck on his toes over to Cody. He was still too busy planning his dino to notice that his bones had been stolen. After putting the final touches on his drawing, he turned around.

"WHAAA?" he cried out, jerking his head back in forth to find his bones. He eventually spotted them, along with a very smug looking punk. "GRRR! YOU!"

"Hold it. What's going on here?" Chris asked surprisingly sternly.

"HE TOOK MY BONES!"

"Well, I didn't see it happen, so too bad."

"Check the tapes!"

"Eh. Curiosity killed the cat."

"W-what? That doesn't even- AGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE SUCK SO MUCH!"

He stomped back to his small bones and began to make his dinosaur on a much smaller scale than originally planned.

"Time!" Chris called a few minutes later. Cody sighed, carrying his dinosaur over.

"Let's start with Alejandro's." he walked up to a very proud lookin Alejandro.

"Dude, all I see is feet." Alejandro facepalmed. He pointed up, saying nothing.

"Wo-ho-ho!" Chris shouted looking visibly shocked.

"That is the Allosaurus. And yes, that is his real name. " Cody also was shocked, though Dunan only gave a small clap.

"Gonna be tough to beat that out of the gate, huh?"

Speaking of tough, Chris moved onto Duncan's next.

"Alright, you beat Alejandro's."

"WHAT!?" Alejandro and Cody shouted. They looked over at Duncan's, and groaned.

It was a dinosaur that looked fairly normal, bar two things. The first and less noticable of which was a skull carved into it's… skull. The most noticeable however, was the giant Chris face on it.

"I call it the Chris-tatusaurus."

"What is that?"

"It's a dinosaur that lived in Early Cretaceous era. Duncan, how did you know that?" Cody asked, very impressed.

"I only pay attention to the cool stuff in school. Dinosaurs, Mythology, Chemistry." he listed.

"Chemistry?"

"Explosions."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Anyways, the Chris-tatusaurus is talented and all the ladies love him!"

"Just like in real life." the real Chris said, grinning at the camera as he wiggled his eyebrows. The teens scrunched their faces up in disgust.

"Code-ster, what'chu got?"

"Meet the Codiodon" he said, handing it to Chris.

"It's pretty light!"

"They're coprolite fossils."

"Oh, cool! Let's call him the Codyolite!"

"Coprolite translates from ancient Greek." Alejandro said.

"Hmm. What's it translate to?"

"Poop."

"AGH!" Cody and Chris cried out, dropping the dinosaur."

"Oh, Codyolite. We barely knew thee." Cody said.

"It's judgement day!" Chris announced. Duncan stood up proud.

"When will I get my trophy?" Duncan asked.

"Hold on there, buckeroo. I'm not voting. You're voting!"

"Aw shi-"

"Hey! No cussing allowed." Chris scolded.

"Aw Codyolite." Duncan corrected.

"Thank you. Anyways, just step on into the chair to vote for someone's."

"Alrighty then, wait, is this an electric chair?" Cody gulped, as he was being strapped in.

"Yep! So, who do you think should win this challenge?"

"Well, I'd have to give it to Alejandro. I mean, I don't like him, but the replica is amazing!" Cody gushed.

"How do you feel about Courtney?"

"How do I- what? This isn't the Aftermath!"

"Darn. So close. Alejandro, your next."

"Well, I actually choose Cody. I'd rather live with poop than with you, Chris."

"Wow, you didn't have to be so harsh about it."

"Duncan?"

"Me."

Both Alejandro and Cody complained. "You can't choose yourself! That's completely against the rules! Your just mad we didn't like yours."

"Wait, I never said it was against the rules. Once again, Alejandro and Cody voiced their complaints.

"Since it's a tie, I'll vote." For the third time, the two complained.

"Well, obviously Duncan's is the best. And Alejandro's is definitely better than Cody's so… Duncan gets a post-digger, Alejandro, a toy shovel, and Cody gets zilch."

"Ugh. What's our next challenge?" Alejandro asked, growing impatient.

"Since Drumheller has so much oil, our interns have planted fake oil cans around the nearest few miles. First person to find it get's immunity. Go! Also, watch out for flying boulders." the three were about to leave, before and intern came up and whispered in his ear.

"You-WHAT!? WHY!? Alright, change of plans. Our actual oil is out there somewhere. Please find it." the three, much more nervous now, headed off.

Cody headed in the opposite direction of the other two, wanting to get some distance. Though that didn't last long as he immediately ran back after remembering something.

"Aha!" Cody cheered, picking up his shovel from earlier. While the ground was pretty hard, probably would be able to get through eventually. He walked past Alejandro trying to use his 'tools'. He snorted, as Alejandro silently growled.

He wandered for a bit before hearing a whistle. He was confused until he turned around. Everything went black before he opened his eyes. He- he couldn't move! He was stuck under a boulder. He struggled to get out, before hearing footsteps.

"Yes! Hello! Please help!"

"Ah, what a pitiful sight." Alejandro sighed.

"Please Al! You gotta help me, Al!" Alejandro twitched.

 _Ding ding_! "Oh no." Cody moaned.

 **I left, Bridgette stuck to a pole,**

 **Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul,**

 **Made even Heather lose control,**

 **Now I'm gonna leave you, wedged up in a hole**

"But I'm not a gir-"

 **This is how we will end it,**

 **This game we have played!**

 **This is how we will end it,**

 **Your bill must be payed!**

 **Oooooh,**

 **Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig,**

 **Help me out and I'll be your human drill rig,**

 **You think I'm gonna fall for that?**

 **Ain't a tea party. It's combat!**

 **This is how we will end it,**

 **This game we have played!**

 **This is how we will will end it,**

 **Your bill must be payed!**

 **Oooooh,**

 **I'M WEDGED IN A HOLE,**

 **THIS ISN'T RIGHT!**

 **IF I'M GOING DOWN MAKE A FAIR FIGHT!**

 **It's beneath even you to abandon a foe in a ditch!**

 **Offer me my dignity,**

 **I haven't got a stiiiiiitch.**

"Please, Alejandro. We've been competing for a while now. Do you really want to win by leaving someone trapped in a hole. I know you haven't played the most fair game, but this would be a new low. Is this the victory you want?" Cody silently hoped this would work. He sang slower, so it appeared as if it did.

 **I left, Bridgette stuck to a pole,**

 **Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul,**

 **Made even Heather lose control,**

 **But I'm still gonna leave you,**

 **Wedged up in a hole!**

 **This is still how we'll end it!**

 **This game we have played!**

 **This is still how we'll end it,**

 **Your bill still must be paid!**

"P-please…"

"Sorry, Cody. But this has to be how we'll end it. And what is this? A free shovel? Thanks a ton! See ya NEVER!" Alejandro cackled running off.

"Well great. That's it. This is the way I'll lose."

"Not yet, mister."

"Y-YOU!?"

 **Author's Note: Ah, one of my first cliffhangers I believe. Man it feels good. Honestly, I wouldn't have left you on a cliffhanger if I wasn't going to write the next chapter soon. My school is out one more week, so I should be able to write a chapter for both my stories. So, who is the mysterious person with Cody? Will they help him or harm him? And when will the interns stop acting stupid? Find out next time!**


	15. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 15

"Well great. That's it. This is the way I'll lose."

"Not yet, mister."

"Y-YOU!?"

"Y-you isn't my name. My name is Izzy. Nice to meet you!"

"IZZY? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name! Stalker! Help!" Izzy cried out.

"Izzy. Calm down. You should know me. We were on the same team on Total Drama Island."

"Hm." she wondered, looking up. "Nope! Wait, were you the homeschooled one?"

"What? Ezekiel wasn't even on our team!"

"In some universe he's a Gopher."

"Ha! Yeah, right! Anyways, I'm Cody! The one who got mauled by the bear!"

"Yeah, I know. You didn't have to yell at me!" she complained, rubbing her ears. Cody had a bewildered look on his face. "So, why are you under the boulder?"

"Chris shot a boulder and it slammed into me, trapping me under." Izzy nodded in response. "Alejandro was gonna help me, but he decided not to."

"Well, I can help you!" Izzy proudly said, picking up some random shovel.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from Alejandro."

Izzy positioned the shovel. Cody was skeptical, but this was Izzy we're talking about. She plunged it right into the ground, inches away from Cody's face. Cody, like any sane person, flinched. Luckily, it missed him, and was wedged in between the boulder and the ground. Cody had know idea how she would lift the boulder. Miraculously, she summoned enough strength to lift the ginormous rock from were it was stuck. Cody slowly rolled out of his position as he laid on the ground.

He groaned as Izzy helped pull him up. "You look messy!" she noted. Cody did indeed look very messy. His hair was very tangled and out of place. His shirt was covered in dirt and had many tears in it. He was also covered in cuts from the boulder, plus bruises all around his body.

"Ha… yeah. Uh, Izzy?"

"Yes?" Izzy cocked her head.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, Izzy wanted to help Cody."

"Me? Why me?"

"Izzy has noticed it is Cody against Duncan and Alejandro. Cody is unlikely to win, so he may have needed a little help. And Izzy was right!" the psycho boasted. They began walking and searching for oil.

"What about Alejandro? Didn't you think he was hot."

"Yeah, but he's evil. Everyone else is rooting for you!"

"Really? Everyone?"

"Well, not Heather or Geoff. But that's only because Geoff used to be Duncan's friends, plus you got Heather out."

"Wow, everybody wants me to win?"

"Yep! Especially Courtney!" she said. Cody choked on his own saliva due to the sudden mention of his crush.

"E-excuse me?"

"Courtney really wants you to win. She shows it. It would be cute if it wasn't Courtney."

"Hey, Courtney's cute." Izzy raised an eyebrow. "But- I- uhhhhhhhhh."

"I get it. You like Courtney."

"No, I-"

"Cody, I get it."

"Aw, man."

"Why?" Cody looked very confused. "Why do you like her?"

"Well, um… she's strong-willed. She's incredibly smart, not to mention very strong. She is tough and stubborn, but in a good way. She's also pretty hot- I mean beautiful. I said beautiful, not hot!" Cody defended, nearly reverting back to his old self for a second. He was also very worried that Courtney would watch that.

"Hm… well, you have solid reasons. You do you."

"So Izzy, what happened to Brainzilla?"

"Oh, Brainzilla's gone. For now."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Brainzilla was knocked on the head by a wheel? She almost fell into a pool of sharks!" Cody did not believe that for a second.

"Courtney likes you too." Cody froze.

"Excuse me?"

"Courtney likes you too!"

"H-how do you know that? This is Courtney we're talking about. She wouldn't share a secret like that, especially not to you." Cody noted.

"Courtney didn't tell Izzy. Izzy can tell. She accidently cheers whenever you win. She only pays attention when you're on. It's pretty obvious."

"I- uh, that doesn't mean she's into me."

"Gwen did that with Duncan in season 2. Harold has done that to Leshawna since season 1." Izzy said.

"Well, neither of those couples are still couple now."

"But Gwen and Leshawna hadn't really interacted with who they liked. You and Courtney have talked a lot."

"Not really a lot. She… kind of ignored me the first half of this season. Plus, we only bonded for about six episodes before she got eliminated. There's no way she likes me. It's just that ever since she got eliminated, the people left in the game annoyed her." Cody said.

"C'mon Cody! Who wouldn't like you?"

"Courtney. Gwen. All the girls in my school."

"Hmm, not a good question. But trust me, she likes you. You have a lot of great qualities."

"Thanks Izzy."

"Plus, you're not gay!"

"...Thanks Izzy."

"No problem!"

"Izzy, how'd you get so good at cheering people up." Cody asked with a smile.

"I don't know. Now, where's that oil?"

 **With Duncan**

"Where's that damn oil?" Duncan asked, searching the barren land. He had spent the last hour searching for one the cans, but he had come up with nothing yet. This had been one of the most boring experiences in his life. Partly because he had a lot of action with the police, and partly because this was legitimately an incredibly boring challenge.

"I mean, what does he want us to do? Search this for hours on end until we die? Screw you, McLean.." he complained, kicking the dirt. At least it gave him time to think out loud.

"This season sucks! Sure, I'm in the final three, but at what cost? I quit immediately, but was brought back! If only I hadn't gotten captured. Gwen broke up with me. I broke up with Courtney. F*** you Courtney. What a b****. And Cody… he took both of them away from me! Why? You can't date two people at once! Wait… nevermind. But, I used to think he was a decent person. A little perverted, sure, but not evil like he is now! Ugh, this game reeks." he threw his post-digger down in annoyance. It somehow landed straight up and pierced the ground. And oil spilled out. "Finally."

 **With Alejandro**

 **Five Minutes Earlier**

"All is going as plan." Alejandro said to himself. And it was in fact going as planned.

"With Cody stuck in a hole, it is sure to be me versus Duncan in the finale! And as Chris has shown before, he's way too dumb to think of a challenge for the finale. It will likely come down to a vote. I may have eliminated Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Leshawna, and Gwen, but Duncan has hurt the entirety of the cast with his actions. Victory is sure to be mine!" Alejandro boasted to himself.

"Though I can't believe Duncan somehow stole my shovel! I didn't even see him!" he said. Out of desperation, he decided to start digging with his toy shovel. And with some miracle, he found one.

 **With Cody and Izzy**

"And that's how I conquered the chili dog alien." Izzy ended her story.

"You've… certainly accomplished a lot, Izzy."

"Mhm! Hey look! There's oil here!"

"What? There's no oil here!"

"I'm using my super power!" she explained. Cody was about to hand her the shovel, when she leapt to the ground and started digging with her hands. Though confused, he didn't want to stop her. Eventually, she was able to get the barrel out. She looked at her fingernails which were full of dirt. She, much to Cody's surprise, started eating the dirt out of her fingernail. Cody, wasting no time, started rolling the barrel as fast as he could to the ship, with Izzy not too far behind.

After rolling for a few minutes, they were able to make out the plane in the distance. But also, two contestants rolling their barrels as well.

 **With Alejandro**

"I got this!"

"I don't think so!" Duncan warned, rolling up next to Alejandro.

"So it's down to me and you, huh?"

"Yep! Congrats on making it to the last two."

"Same to you, my friend."

"We're not friends." Duncan said bluntly.

"Well, either wa- WHAT?"

"Hm?"

"Look!" Alejandro yelled, pointing.

In the distance, Cody, with Izzy following right along, was rushing."

"Oh boy, better hurry."

"How is this possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I trapped him under a boulder. How did he get out?"

"Maybe it's because of that mysterious figure behind the twerp." Duncan suggested.

"Huh?" he asked, taking a second look. When he saw the figure, Alejandro grew a scowl.

It was a dead heat. As Chris and Chef watched, they couldn't see who was leading. As they neared the plane, the two hosts sat on the edge of their seats. And in the end…

…

…

…

…

…

They tied.

"Woah, what a close race! And in the end, no one wins. So, it's down to a vote to see who the final two is composed of."

As the first two voted, Cody went in to cast his vote.

"Man, really should have teamed up with Alejandro. Hopefully, Alejandro votes for Duncan."

 **With Chris and Izzy**

"Izzy, why are you here?"

"I wanted to hang out."

"Ugh, well you're gonna have to go with the eliminated contestant. You know that, right?"

"No, please!"

"Sorry."

"I'll do anything!"

"Well, you do bring the ratings… you know what. If you handstand to the end of the voting ceremony, you can come back."

"What? That's easy!" Chef argued, butting in.

"Shut up!" Izzy yelled, kicking Chef in the groin. Chef toppled over, holding his crotch.

"Ha! That's why the people love you! You're back in!" Chef tried to argue, but Izzy literally threw him away. Izzy cheered, running into plane.

 **-Confessional-**

"I've got a plan…" Izzy said with a devious smirk.

 **-Confessional End-**

"Now for the votes!"

"One for Duncan." Duncan scoffed.

"One for Cody!"

"And the final one goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cody is eliminated."

"Aw man-"

"Hey guys! Look at the plane!" Izzy yelled. As they all did…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"Why'd you want us to-" **BOOM!**

The plane exploded, as Izzy cackled.

"IZZY! WHAT THE F***! YOU. ARE. ELIMINATED." Chris yelled.

"Yes!" she yelled, pumping her fist.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"I had a plan. I knew Cody was gone, so I got myself eliminated!"

"Well, Cody's still eliminated."

"WHAT!?"

"No, I'm just kidding. Duncan, Alejandro, and Cody are all still in."

"So the geek escape elimination again? What is this, the fifth time!?" Duncan asked angrily.

"Yep!"

"Pff. It's like he's the protagonist of a fanfiction that's trying to add drama, but sucks at it."

"W-well, the plane's gone… again. I hate this job now. S-see you next time on Total Drama… World Tour." Chris outro'd with none of his flair.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Sorry, I just didn't want to work on this chapter at all for some reason. I don't know why, as with Izzy in this episode, it made it a lot more fun. Also, if you didn't notice, I had a few references in this chapter. The first was when Izzy said there was some alternate universe with Ezekiel being a Gopher, referencing my other story. Then, Izzy said she took down a "chili dog alien" referencing an episode of Total Dramarama. By the way, I really wish that it was a real, competitive season, but at least it's some sort of Total Drama representation on CN. Plus, it's beating TTG in ratings which is nice. And the last reference is that I suck at drama and wanted to trick you into thinking Cody was eliminated. I wrote that out before realizing I had done that like, two times before. Plus once in my other story.**

 **I hope you guys liked the way I had the spotlight on different people. It showed that Duncan is definitely wrong, but in his eyes, Cody's the evil one. Plus, Alejandro got stuff to do this episode. Yay!**

 **So, next episode is going to be a bit different. It is going to be focusing on Courtney. But that's not the different part. It's different because it's not just one episode. It will follow Courtney since she got eliminated. That's means it will show her from after "Chinese Fake-out" to the end of "Hawaiian Style". So next chapter will also include the aftermath. Though this may be a few weeks, as we know for sure I'm going back to school on Monday. Unless they say something tomorrow, I will be in school, so likely one chapter per week, maybe even one every two weeks. Sorry, I just have less of a drive to do this than over the summer. I apologize.**

 **Anyways, see you guys later! Bye!**


	16. Want Some CoCo?: Chapter 16

**EARLIER**

As Courtney was falling through the air, she heard Bridgette's scream. Despite the situation, Courtney wasn't actually screaming. She had been lucky enough to be granted with an actual parachute. As Bridgette was about to fly past her, she also caught Bridgette by the hand.

"Oh, thank you so much Court!" Bridgette thanked.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, not really paying attention. Bridgette noticed this.

"You okay? Upset you didn't win this time?" she asked.

"Well, yes. I am upset about losing. But…"

"What?"

"I-I don't know. I just feel bad."

"What do you mean? What do you feel bad about?" Bridgette pushed.

"I- nevermind. Nothing." Courtney refused. It was a pretty long and silent drop after that. Bridgette, though tempted to ask her what's wrong, stopped herself. When they landed on the ground somewhere in China, there was a jeep parked right next to their landing spot.

"You know we've been getting really lucky that we keep going to the exact location where they land." Courtney overheard one person in the jeep to the other.

As they climbed into the back of the jeep, Bridgette was determined to talk to the CIT.

"So, Courtney. How's C-"

"Bridgette!"

"What?"

"HI"

"Uh… hi. So, as I was saying-"

"How's Geoff?"

"Hm? Oh, well I don't really know. I've been sent away so I don't kn- hey, wait! Stop distracting me! How're you and Cody?!" Bridgette practically yelled.

Courtney sighed. "Well, I don't know how to put this but… we never dated." To Courtney's surprise, Bridgette just laughed.

"Huh? What are you laughing for?" Courtney asked, clearly offended.

"Uh, sorry." Bridgete apologized, still trying to stop. "I mean, I think it was pretty obvious."

"Obvious what?"

"It was pretty obvious that you were faking."

"Huh?"

"Well, first off. I watched it from a television stand point. Everyone who's eliminated knows. To be honest, I think Duncan's the only one who doesn't."

"Hm, oh well."

"Plus, you guys rarely held hands. I know you, Courtney. I understand that in a new relationship you're not gonna kiss." Courtney gave her a look. "Well, besides Duncan. But even then, you'd still a least hold hands."

Courtney sighs. "Yeah, you're right."

The next few days pretty boring. As Courtney and Bridgette were kicked out of the plane sometime in China's afternoon, they decided it was best to stay overnight. Courtney and Bridgette shared a room where they tried to keep their minds off of the competition. It didn't work however, so Courtney described everything that happened during the competition since Bridgette left. Despite Bridgette already knowing everything, it was a good time to vent about the problems that arose during that time. Everytime Alejandro was mentioned, Courtney could see Bridgette's eyes slit. The next morning, Bridgette, Courtney, and the two that picked them up packed their things and went to the airport. They were able to catch a plane to Canada. It was a nice plane ride home, and when they landed, they were taken to a resort.

The resort seemed very familiar. This is because it was the famous Playa Des Losers. As the boat they were on pulled into the dock. As they stepped out, they saw all the other contestants staring at them. Suddenly, in just a blur, Geoff had raced up and embraced Bridgette tightly. Unluckily, the force was so strong that they both were sent flying off the dock. Though Courtney didn't turn around, she could hear the kissing and moaning of Bridgette and Geoff.

When everyone had stopped staring at the couple in the water, all eyes turned to Courtney. It was complete and utter silence. Of course, no including Bridgette and Geoff. Courtney would've sworn that she could've heard heart beats had the two in the water not have been so loud.

"Erm, hello there." Courtney kindly, yet awkwardly greeted. No one responded. No one expected her to be eliminated, much less acting this kindly.

"H-Hi, Courtney!" to the surprise of everyone, Harold was the first to greet the C.I.T. back. Courtney especially didn't anticipate this.

She clenched her teeth. Even after all this time, she had still not forgiven the nerd. Her fists clenched, shaking. Surprising everybody, she slowly nodded towards Harold. After this, everyone slowly came to their senses and stopped acting braindead.

"Hey, Courtney!"

"How are ya?"

"Too bad you lost."

"We were all rooting for you."

"What about that time you said you wished she were eliminated? Or the other time? Or the othe-"

"Izzy, shut up!"

"Hi, Clarisse!"

"Hello everyone." Courtney responded. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like a moment of rest." she said, squeezing past all the people staring at her. When she entered the hotel, an intern led her to her room. After thanking the intern, she threw her stuff on the floor and collapsed on her bed. She put her hands on her face as tears came out. The emotions had finally caught up with her. Despite being able to hold back for a day, she just had to let her emotions out. The next thirty minutes were spent either lightly crying, throwing her pillows around the room, or trying to calm herself down.

Eventually, it became dinner time. Bridgette knocked on her door a few times, but Courtney didn't answer. After a minute or two, the knocking ceased, and Courtney let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes, and then promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to her alarm clock. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and overall just got ready. She stepped outside the hotel to go get some food. Luckily for Courtney, most people were doing their own things. There was a group volleyball session, with most of the contestants watching the match. Courtney grabbed some eggs and toast and sat down.

"Hey there." she heard someone say. She turned to see Geoff sitting right beside her.

"Oh, hello Geoff. Where's Bridgette?" she asked.

"Oh, she's watching the game." Geoff replied.

"Why aren't you with her?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I've been here a few weeks. I've seen a LOT of volleyball. And played a lot. I never thought I'd get tired of it, but it takes a lot out of ya." Geoff answered, giving a laugh.

"Hey, I'm sorry you didn't get to join the competition." Courtney apologized.

"No, no. It's not your fault. Plus, I'm actually a little glad I didn't participate. The challenges you guys did were inSANE! I don't think I could've slid down the Statue of Liberty, let alone climb it!"

"Heh, yeah. It was pretty scary. And… dramatic." This paused both of them.

"Geoff?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Did Duncan ever talk about me?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I thought you guys were together a lot."

"I know, it's just, the times I couldn't see him? Did he speak of me?"

"Um… yeah? L-loads!"

"You're lying, aren't you?" Geoff sighs.

"Yeah. He never actually mentioned you. But, hey. Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Why do I care!? We dated for year! Sure, it may have been on and off, but it was still a year! That's significant! I'm glad to be done with him!"

"Yeah."

"I mean, I'm so happy that I don't have to speak to or about him! I'm free! It's so liberating. He was so horrible!"

"Uh, Court?"

"Hm?"

"You're kinda speaking about him a lot."

"Oh, darn it!"

"Listen Courtney. I know Duncan was a huge part of your life. But, there's so many other people. The people here are awesome! They may have their… quirks. But they are genuinely kind and nice. Well, most of them." Geoff said, with a side glance to Heather and Eva. Courtney chuckled.

"Courtney. Duncan was a massive step in your life. But talking to the people here can get you over him. Okay?" Geoff concluded. Before Courtney could respond, Bridgette came jogging up.

"C'mon Geoff. It's almost over. Oh, hello Courtney!" she said. She took Geoff's hand and jogged off.

"Thanks Geoff." Courtney whispered.

From that day onward, Courtney was much more involved in the group. She talked to the others. She actually partook in activities. It was all nice. Then, the boat came.

That morning was unlike any other. Courtney got up and got ready. She had breakfast with everybody when they heard a foghorn. Courtney was confused, though all the others all rushed to the dock.

"It's the next person!" Bridgette explained. Courtney walked over to the dock.

When the person stepped off the dock, Courtney's head spun.

"Gwen." she whispered.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Merry Christm- hm? Wait, what do you mean check the clock? OH MY GOD! Guys, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. You have no idea how much I want to apologize. I promised the next chapter would be weeks ago. I promise this story isn't over. I will go through with this story to the end. I will say you should partially blame Smash Ultimate. (BTW I'm maining Roy and K Rool, and am partially playing Lucas and Chrom). I've also been spending time with friends and family.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really wanted to get this chapter out before the new year. I can't promise when the next chapter will be. It will focus on Courtney again though. It will be the next chapter I work on though. As of right now it is 10:43 pm for me. So, it'll soon be 2019. I really hope the the memes are better than this years. This year sucked in terms of memes. Anyways! I'll see you guys next year! Buh bye!**


End file.
